sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nowe Życie
right|link=Powieść miesiąca W skrócie Wstęp Historia o nastoletniej Nicoli, która zamieszkała z ciocią, by w nowym mieście rozpocząć Nowe Życie. Powieść Nic: Albo powiesz mi gdzie jedziemy, albo w tej chwili wysiadam. – zaszantażowałam go, ponieważ nie cierpiałam, kiedy ktoś bawił się ze mną w kotka i myszkę Kas: Wysiądziesz i co dalej? Wiesz w ogóle co to za część miasta? – zapytał z szelmowskim uśmiechem, natomiast ja wydęłam usta – Z twojego zachowania wnioskuję, że nie. Nic: Możesz się ze mną nie droczyć, tylko normalnie odpowiedzieć? Czuję się, jakbym była wywożona nie wiadomo gdzie z zamiarem przetrzymywania mnie w obskurnej piwnicy. Kas: Wybujałą masz wyobraźnię. Ale nie martw się, jesteśmy nadal w mieście, w pobliżu nie ma żadnego lasu, w którym można byłoby cię więzić. Nic: Też mi pocieszenie. – prychnęłam zdegustowana jego postawą Kas: Nie jęcz tyle, bo pan kierowca nie może się skupić na drodze. – nadal się nabijał Nic: Och… - wywróciłam oczami Następne pięć minut drogi minęło w umiarkowanej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie przez CB radio. Siedziałam na tylnym siedzeniu ze skwaszoną miną, a wredna małpa robiła coś na telefonie obok taksówkarza. Jak on lubił mnie denerwować! Kier: Jesteśmy na miejscu. Kas: Ile płacę? Kier: Dokładnie czterdzieści złotych. Kastiel wygrzebał z kieszeni portfel i wyjął dwa dwudziestozłotowe banknoty, podając je mężczyźnie. Kas: Wysiadaj. – zwrócił się do mnie chłopak Wytoczyłam się z auta i pożegnałam kierowcę, życzącego nam miłego dnia. Stanęłam naprzeciw czerwonowłosego trzymającego w ręce torbę i oparłam dłonie na biodrach. Kas: No co? Nic: Jak to: co? Kurde, traktujesz mnie jak swoją własność, rozkazujesz i zabierasz gdzieś wbrew mojej woli, uważasz, że to nic? Kas: Mam rozumieć, że jesteś zła? – zapytał prowokacyjnie, rozbawiony, czym jeszcze bardziej wkurzał Nic: Nie, czuję się wspaniale, fantastycznie i w ogóle wszystko świetnie, nie widać? Kas: To była ironia? Nic: Kastiel, zamknij się, dopóki całkiem mnie nie zdenerwowałeś. – warknęłam Kas: Dobra, spokojnie, po co te nerwy? Chodź, idziemy. – chwycił mnie za dłoń, którą momentalnie wyrwałam Nic: Znowu to samo! Czy ja wyglądam na twojego psa, któremu mówisz, co ma zrobić? A po drugie, nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek pozwoliła ci trzymać się za rękę, więc ostatni raz to zrobiłeś. – zmrużyłam wściekle oczy Kas: Chyba jednak trochę przesadziłem. – powiedział jakby do siebie – Czy udobrucham cię, jeśli pokażę zawartość torby, po której dowiesz się, gdzie cię zabieram? – podniósł brew i uśmiechnął się pewnie Nic: Dawaj. – wyciągnęłam rękę i odebrałam mu reklamówkę Kas: Oczy ci się świecą, jakbyś bryłę złota dostała. – zaśmiał się – Obejrzysz po drodze, chodź. Ruszyliśmy, a ja włożyłam rękę do środka, wyczuwając butelkę. Nic: Żel pod prysznic? – zmarszczyłam brwi, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie, lecz nic nie powiedział – Ręczniki? A to co? Czepki… Strój kąpielowy?! Kas: Pytałaś się, po co byłem w galerii, masz odpowiedź. Nic: Ale… Prowadzisz mnie na basen? – kiwnął głową, nie zatrzymując się – I myślisz, że założę coś takiego? Nie powiem, pomysł Kasa przypadł mi do gustu i to nawet bardzo. Jednak jest jedno, a właściwie dwa, poważne ale. Bikini, w które zaopatrzył się chłopak było dość skąpe. Nie przesadnie, ale zawsze, kiedy chodziłam na plaże, zakładałam kostium jednoczęściowy, nie byłam przyzwyczajona do takich stroi. Fakt, że żółty, przyjemny kolor zachęcał do wciśnięcia się w niego, lecz pokazywanie się przed Kastielem w bikini jakoś niezbyt przypadło mi do gustu. Po drugie, jak to miało wyglądać, że chłopak kupuje mi nowe rzeczy i to nie byle co? Kas: Nie podoba ci się? – zagaił, widząc moją minę Nic: Jak myślisz, co pomyślałaby osoba, która teraz by nas zobaczyła? Że jesteś moim sponsorem, nie uważasz? – założyłam ręce na piersi, oddając mu wszystko Kas: Daj spokój, przecież to zwykły kostium kąpielowy, nie przesadzaj. Kuźwa, czyli wolałabyś, żebym w ogóle cię tutaj nie zabrał, bo ci coś nie pasuje? Dobra, w takim razie możemy wracać jeśli tak bardzo tego chcesz. – wymachiwał rękami, czym okropnie mnie rozśmieszył – Co cię tak bawi? Nic: Ty. Wracając, może zrobimy tak, że zapomnimy o tym co powiedziałam, a jutro w szkole, znaczy w poniedziałek oddam ci kasę, zgadzasz się? Kas: Widzę, że nic cię nie przekona, więc dobra, zgoda. Teraz już zjednani i uśmiechnięci ruszyliśmy w stronę ogromnego budynku. Cieszyłam się jak małe dziecko, ponieważ miałam okazję wybawić się za wszystkie czasy. Męczyło mnie jednak to, że zamiast siedzieć z Kim, wolę szaleć, a ona leży tam zupełnie odizolowana od ludzi. Wahałam się, czy może nie przeprosić Kastiela i pojechać do szpitala, lecz się powtrzymałam. Takim zachowaniem zraniłabym chłopaka, który bardzo się postarał. Jak brzmi przysłowie „Być między młotem a kowadłem”, tak czułam się ja. Rozterki i przemyślenia zostawiłam w końcu za drzwiami pływalni i weszłam do środka już się nie przejmując. Kas: Idziemy się przebrać, nie? Chcesz, żebym ci towarzyszył? – zapytał łobuzersko Nic: Oj, Kastiel, Kastiel… Musisz wreszcie zrozumieć, że takie rzeczy to możesz proponować co najwyżej pustym laluniom, które na ciebie lecą. – poklepałam go lekko po policzku Kas: A ciebie nie kręcę? – podniósł do góry jedną brew Nic: Tak jak powiedziałeś, lecimy się przebrać. Osobno. – zręcznie zmieniłam temat, idąc zgodnie ze wskazówkami * * * Weszłam na pływalnię już przebrana, ze związanymi włosami i ręcznikiem zarzuconym na ramię. Rozejrzałam się w poszukiwaniu chłopaka. Stał przy krawędzi basenu w kąpielówkach, wzbudzając we mnie pewne myśli, że chciałabym mu je… Nie! Zaczerwieniłam się natychmiast, bo nie podejrzewałam siebie nawet o tak nieprzyzwoite myśli, jeśli mowa o Kasie. Kas: O, jesteś. – zauważył, odwróciwszy się do mnie Nic: Jestem. Jezu, jak ja dawno nie pływałam. – rzekłam i zamknęłam oczy, uśmiechając się Kas: W takim razie… Wskakuj! – krzyknął, wykorzystawszy moment przymknięcia przeze mnie powiek, bo wepchnął mnie prosto do wody Nic: Aaa! K-Ka… - bełkotałam niewyraźnie, co rusz zanurzając się w tafli Ja się topiłam! A on co? Stał i nawet się nie ruszył! Co za cham! Udało mi się jakimś cudem dopłynąć do krańca i złapać się drabinki. Jedyne, co mnie uratowało, przecież mogło mi się coś stać! Kas: Widzisz? Poradziłaś sobie bez mojej pomocy. – założył ręce na piersi Nic: Kastiel… - odkaszlnęłam, bo chlorowana woda zalegała w moim przełyku – To było podłe. – szepnęłam rozwścieczona Kas: Wcale nie, to żart. Nic: Żart? Żart?! – wrzasnęłam, aż spojrzało na nas parę osób – Ty sobie ze mnie jaj robisz? Skończony debil. – mruknęłam, odpychając się i płynąc w przeciwną stronę; Teraz już przyzwyczaiłam się do wody, a w towarzystwie Kasa nie miałam ochoty przebywać Kas: Ej, wracaj! Słyszysz? – krzyczał za mną, a zaraz usłyszałam potężny plusk, oznaczający że skoczył do basenu Przyspieszyłam na tyle ile posiadałam jeszcze sił, oddalając się. Lecz niestety, pływalnia nie była nie wiadomo jakich rozmiarów, dlatego niedługo potem znalazłam się po drugiej stronie, nie mając zbyt wielkiego pola do popisu. A czerwonowłosy zbliżał się do mnie w szaleńczym tempie. Kas: No weź się nie obrażaj, uśmiechnij się za to. Nic: Łatwo ci powiedzieć, bo to nie ty omal się nie utopiłeś. – odburknęłam nadal zła Kas: Nie dramatyzuj, kontrolowałem sytuację. – zapewniał, widząc, że ani trochę nie złagodniałam, dodał – Właśnie coś wymyśliłem. Pocałuję cię. Nic: Słucham? Chyba cię powaliło! Kas: Jeśli nie chcesz, lepiej uciekaj i to szybko, nie będę czekał. – wzruszył ramionami Niewzruszona, ciągle się nie poruszałam i patrzyłam uważnie na niego, który przybliżył swoją twarz do mojej, coraz bardziej się nachylając. On naprawdę chciał mnie pocałować! Pisnęłam, odpychając go i zaczynając „wiosłować” jak najprędzej. Czułam się jak kilkuletnia dziewczynka, która gania się z innymi dziećmi po podwórku. Nieczęsto zdarzały mi się takie chwile, od dawna nie bawiłam się tak dobrze. Dlaczego? Pomimo, że na co dzień uśmiechałam się do wszystkich wokół, wzbudzając w nich odczucia że mam się dobrze, tak naprawdę udawałam. Nie potrafiłam zapomnieć, zapomnieć o tym, o nim… O nas… Kas: Mówiłaś, że dawno nie pływałaś, a śmigasz jak mistrz. – usłyszałam tuż przy moim uchu, aż się wystraszyłam Nic: Bo to prawda. – odparłam niechętnie Kas: Znowu jesteś obrażona? – zdziwił się – Zachowujesz się jeszcze gorzej niż kobieta w ciąży. Nic: Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem? – odgryzłam się Kas: Co? – zerknął na mnie zaskoczony Nic: Och… To był sarkazm… Kas: Skończmy lepiej ten temat, teraz jest coś ważniejszego do roboty. Ścigamy się? Nic: Ile? Kas: Trzy długości. Albo nie, cztery. Można powiedzieć, że skompromitowałam się. W czasie, w którym on przepłynął ustaloną odległość, ja nie byłam nawet w połowie. Zrezygnowana, postanowiłam się dalej nie męczyć, dlatego po pokonaniu zaledwie dwóch basenów, przyznałam się przed czerwonowłosym do porażki. Kas: Szczerze mówiąc, podejrzewałem że to ty wygrasz. Widać, że za wysoko cię cenię. – wyszczerzył się Nic: Dałam ci fory, inaczej nie miałbyś szans. Kas: Oj, przyznaj, że byłem od ciebie lepszy. – szturchnął mnie lekko, całkiem rozpromieniony Nic: Chciałbyś. – zaśmiałam się Kas: To co, teraz musisz się odegrać, nie? Dawaj, tym razem trzy długości. – zachęcał do kolejnego starcia Nic: Kastiel, jestem bardzo wdzięczna, że zorganizowałeś mi taką świetną rozrywkę, ale chciałabym już wyjść. Powinnam być z Kim, ona potrzebuje teraz wsparcia, również mojego. Kas: Wiedziałem, że długo już nie wytrzymasz. Dobrze, że chociaż trochę się odprężyłaś. – podpłynął do mnie, przygważdżając do – Chyba ci jeszcze nie mówiłem, że wyglądasz w tym stroju pociągająco… - mruknął do mojego ucha Nic: Hej, hej, hej, co ty robisz? Kas: Cholernie pociągająco… Nic: Sam wybrałeś mi taki kostium. – uśmiechnęłam się, czego nie zobaczył, bo był zbyt zajęty bawieniem się kosmykiem moich włosów, który jakimś cudem się uwolnił – Kas… Wszyscy się na nas patrzą, puść. – szepnęłam, jednak sama robiłam coś zupełnie przeczącego mym słowom; Muskałam ustami jego szyję, a nie wiem kiedy przeniosłam swoje wargi na jego i zaczęłam całować. Nie trwało to długo, ponieważ poczułam nagle, że muszę mu coś powiedzieć. To był odpowiedni moment, właściwy czas. Oderwałam się od tych kuszących ust i przylgnęłam mocno do niego, chowając twarz w jego ramieniu, by nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Nic: Kastiel, nie chcę dalej traktować cię jak przyjaciela. – szepnęłam – Proszę, ty… Bądź ze mną. – rzekłam cicho, czerwieniąc się Kas: Co? Nic: Powiedz, że tak. – poprosiłam Kas: Chwila, czy ty… Ty pytasz, czy będziemy razem? – wychrypiał, odchylając mnie od siebie; Myślę, że cisza upewniła go w całości. – Wiesz, ile ja na to czekałem? Gdy tylko to powiedział, uniósł mnie delikatnie za biodra i połączył nasze usta. Tym razem całował zachłannie, z ogromem uczuć, chciwie lecz cudownie… Ten pocałunek nie był pierwszym, jednakże pieczętował nasz nowy związek. Właśnie, związek. Nie mam pojęcia, czy to dobra decyzja, ale pod wpływem emocji go zapytałam. A skoro odpowiedział tak ochoczo, to znaczy, że naprawdę nie traktuje mnie jak rzecz czy zabawkę. Na razie go nie kocham, z naciskiem na „na razie”. Zrobię wszystko, ażeby poczuć do chłopaka coś więcej niż tylko przyjaźń. Chcę spróbować być szczęśliwą właśnie z nim. Mam nadzieję, że się uda. W końcu, on się we mnie zakochał, co widać gołym okiem, a ja… Lubię Kastiela, nawet bardzo, dlatego wierzę, że z biegiem czasu otwarcie powiem wszystkim, zgodnie z prawdą, że między nami istnieje prawdziwa miłość i jestem spełniona. Przerwał tę chwilę dopiero wtedy, gdy obojgu nam naprawdę zabrakło tchu. Przytulił mnie do siebie, dysząc, tak jak i ja. Przywarłam do czerwonowłosego, dzięki czemu doskonale słyszałam niewyobrażalnie szybkie bicie jego serca, które jakby chciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Kas: Masz świadomość, że uczyniłaś mnie w tej chwili najszczęśliwszym facetem na świecie? – zapytał spokojnie, opierając brodę na mojej głowie. Nic: Bez przesady. Kas: Kiedyś musiałaś wreszcie wymięknąć i poddać się mojemu czarowi. – rzekł, przerywając wspaniały moment; W głosie chłopaka dało się wyczuć rozbawienie, jak również ewidentne zadowolenie i dobry humor. Nic: Czyżby? – wyplątałam się z objęć, patrząc z pobłażaniem Kas: Oczywiście. – zatrzepotał śmiesznie rzęsami, co przyprawiło mnie o skręcanie się ze śmiechu Nic: Dobra, chodźmy, bo i tak już późno. – opanowałam się w miarę i podpłynęłam do drabinki, po której się wspięłam; Usiadłam na kremowych, chłodnych płytkach, czekając na to, aż Kastiel również wylezie z wody. Kas: Nicola, poczekaj, jeszcze ostatni raz się przepłynę, a potem wyjdę. Pokręciłam lekko głową, robiąc pobłażliwą minę. Obserwowałam, jak w szybkim tempie pokonuje każdy kolejny metr, podziwiając tę wspaniałą, wysportowaną sylwetkę. Spore, gładkie bicepsy ukazywały się z każdym kolejnym ruchem, a kiedy wracając przewrócił się na plecy… Wyrzeźbiony tors i brzuch maksymalnie mnie podniecił. Boże, jaki on był zabójczo przystojny! W dodatku, nie dość, że prezentował się mega atrakcyjnie, to jeszcze mnie kochał. A ja? Durna, szurnięta dziewczyna mająca przy sobie niemal idealnego mężczyznę, nie potrafiłam odwdzięczyć mu się tym samym. Non stop wracałam myślami do Lysandra i przypominałam wspólnie spędzone chwile, jakbym nie mogła dać sobie z nim spokoju. Przecież on już nigdy nie wróci! Nigdy! Więc dlaczego, dlaczego nie wbiję sobie tego do głowy?! Czemu ranię chłopaka, czerwonowłosego Kastiela, który nie raz ani nie dwa pokazywał, że mu na mnie zależy?! Kas: Widziałaś? To chyba nowy rekord światowy, przepłynąłem w zaledwie kilkanaście sekund! – uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, człapał ku mnie, dumnie unosząc głowę; Wyminął moją osobę, kierując się w stronę pryszniców. Nic: Jak dziecko… - mruknęłam cicho, również zadowolona, nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu *** Oczywiście Kastiel, jak to Kastiel, zapomniał o tym, żeby wyposażyć się również w suszarkę do włosów, co skutkowało tym, że ostatecznie zlitowała się nade mną pewna dziewczyna. Wysoka, szczupła, niewiele starsza blondynka bez namysłu wyciągnęła pomocną dłoń, kiedy zorientowała się, że nie posiadam takowego urządzenia. Poza tym incydentem, nic poważniejszego się nie przydarzyło i już po dwóch kwadransach wyszłam do czekającego na mnie przy wyjściu… mojego chłopaka. Nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić, że od teraz jesteśmy parą i… zrobiłam to Lysowi… W liście napisał, że mnie kocha oraz że zawsze tak będzie, a ja... go zdradziłam… Nie! My już od dawna nie jesteśmy razem! Tym samym, nie mogłam go zdradzić. To on odszedł, nie dał szans na porozmawianie. Właściwie, to po kiego ja w ogóle teraz o tym myślę?! * * * Wysiadłam z taksówki zaraz po zatrzymaniu się pojazdu przed szpitalem, zostawiając płacącego czerwonowłosego w aucie. Odeszłam parę kroków, oparłam się o drzewo i dopiero wtedy odkaszlnęłam porządnie, łapiąc do płuc świeże powietrze. Odezwałam się dopiero, gdy mój towarzysz również wyszedł, a raczej wyskoczył ze środka. Nic: O matko, ale odór. – skrzywiłam się Kas: No. Mógłby zainwestować w jakiś odświeżacz, czy cokolwiek innego. Pierwszy raz w życiu doświadczyłem takiego koszmaru, a myślałem, że nic nie jest w stanie mnie tak zniesmaczyć. – on również zrobił kwaśną minę Po kilku sekundach zdecydowaliśmy się, że odetchnęliśmy wystarczająco, dlatego ruszyliśmy w stronę budynku. Nie spodziewałam się jednak, że zaraz wydarzy się coś, co dosłownie zwali mnie z nóg. Poczułam, że Kas bierze mnie za rękę, ale nie protestowałam, jak to miałam w zwyczaju. Eh, w końcu to ja zainicjowałam to, że od niedawna jesteśmy parą… W tej chwili sama nie wiem, czy dobrze zrobiłam. Może postąpiłam zbyt pochopnie? Wydawało mi się, że to dobra decyzja, ale teraz… Niczego nie jestem pewna. Kas: Jest po osiemnastej, o której chcesz jechać z powrotem do domu? – zapytał, gdy przechodziliśmy pod drzewem, chyba kasztanowcem; I wtedy to się stało. Na początku chłopak był oszołomiony, ale gdy popatrzyłam na niego… Upadłam bezwładnie na kolana, trzymając obiema rękami za brzuch, zwijając się ze śmiechu. Grzywkę Kastiela zdobiła biała, mokra plama. Nie wiem, co to za ptak, ale od dzisiaj go wielbię. Nie panowałam nad sobą i nad łzami lecącymi z moich oczu z rozbawienia. Kas: Co to jest? – pytając, dotknął ręką swoich włosów i popatrzył na palce – Fuu! – wrzasnął, wycierając dłoń o swą kurtkę Nic: Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że t-to… - urwałam, nabierając powietrza do płuc, ciągle chichocząc – pta-ptasia kupa. – kolejny raz ryknęłam gromkim śmiechem Kas: Co?! Weź to zabierz, słyszysz?! – krzyknął, biegając na ślepo Zapewne wyglądaliśmy jak nienormalni lub niespełna rozumu debile, którzy uciekli z Wariatkowa. Ale jak inaczej można było zareagować, kiedy przydarza się tak komiczna sytuacja? Zresztą, ludzie, którzy obok nas przechodzili, także zmieniali swój litościwy wyraz twarzy na uśmiech, lokalizując smugę na czerwonych włosach. Nic: Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy ja wracam, ale… Ty jedziesz do domu teraz. – znów zaczęłam głośno rechotać Kas: Jak to mogło się stać? Przecież to takie obleśne! Dzwoń po taksówkę, szybko! Muszę jak najszybciej się stąd zwinąć, bo wszyscy się na mnie gapią i leją. No, dzwoń! Nic: Już, już, nie denerwuj się. – mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam, wybierając numer korporacji Kas: Jak mam się, nie denerwować?! Jakiś ptak mi nasrał na głowę, a ty chcesz, żebym uspokoił się?! – wydarł się, zupełnie nie myśląc o tym, że przez to zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich ludzi dookoła, którzy teraz z zaciekawieniem mu się przyglądali – Super, po prostu świetnie! Bardzo zabawne, nabijaj się ze mnie do woli. Ja stąd spadam, a ten telefon… wsadź sobie gdzieś. – szepnął, ale wcale nie zły, tylko jakiś smutny i zawiedziony; Przesadziłam? Czerwonowłosy odwrócił się i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, a ja nie wiedziałam, co zrobić. Wyszło na to, że wołałam za nim, żeby się odwrócił… Nic: Kastiel! Kastiel, zatrzymaj się! …ale nic to nie dało. * * * Szłam korytarzem w stronę sali Kim. Wściekła byłam, że przez taką głupotę obraził się i mnie zostawił samą, a przecież ja wcale nie chciałam zachować się złośliwie! Gdyby to mi przydarzyło się coś takiego, na pewno by nie opierał się przed dogryzieniem mi. Wrażliwa panienka się znalazła… Po prostu rozwydrzony chłopak, który złości się nie wiadomo za co. Jak ja mam z nim wytrzymać, skoro jest taki niedotykalski?! Podeszłam do siedzących na krzesłach Rozalii, Violetty, Oscara. Nieznany mi mężczyzna wychodził właśnie z pomieszczenia, lecz z całą pewnością nie był on lekarzem. Nic: I jak? – zapytałam, gdy tylko znalazłam się nieopodal Roz: Dalej nie pozwala do siebie wejść, nawet kuzynowi, temu o którym mówił wcześniej Oscar, nie dała szansy. Nic: No to co my mamy zrobić? – jęknęłam Os: Trzeba czekać. I mieć nadzieję… - mruknął cicho, a ja dopiero wtedy na niego spojrzałam; Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka, miał czerwone i podkrążone oczy, wyraźnie zbladł. Można było go pomylić z jakimś zombie… Nic: Ty w ogóle trochę spałeś? Os: Ja? A po co? Muszę przy niej siedzieć. Viol: Nie dał się zmusić, żeby pojechał do siebie i odpoczął, mówi, że chce wspierać Kim. Nic: Ach, tak? Dobra, Oscar, wstajemy i idziemy. Zaprowadzę cię do domu, musisz się porządnie wyspać. – rzekłam, a widząc, że zamierza mi się sprzeciwić, dodałam – A jeśli w końcu się przełamie i zechce się z tobą zobaczyć? Pójdziesz do Kim w takim stanie i padniesz przy jej łóżku? Myślę, że nie byłaby zadowolona, a ty co uważasz? Os: Ale naprawdę nie… Nic: Chodź, nie daj się prosić. Jak odetchniesz trochę, to wrócisz, nie ma przeciwskazań. Trzeba, byś wyglądał w miarę normalnie, a nie jak straszydło. Co sobie wtedy o tobie pomyśli? – zachęcałam Os: Ale tylko na chwilę, tak? Nic: Tak. Os: Dobra. Nic: Pomożecie mi, dziewczyny? Wlekłyśmy się z chłopakiem ku wyjściu, aż tu nagle ogromne zaskoczenie, że się zatrzymałam. Co on tutaj robił? Nic: Jake? Postać w białym fartuchu popatrzyła na mnie, uśmiechając się. Podszedł do nas szybkim krokiem. Jac: No ja. Co wy tutaj robicie? Nic: Powinnam zapytać cię o to samo. – zmarszczyłam brwi Jac: Pracuję tu, jestem stażystą. Zresztą, później wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro rano i się z tobą spotkam, w porządku? – zapytał, wychylając się zza mojego ramienia – O, a co my tutaj mamy? Co się stało? Rozalia zaśmiała się na głos, po czym odpowiedziała mu. Roz: Ten tutaj, to nic groźnego. Pada ze zmęczenia, zwyczajnie. Nie wiem, jak dowleczemy się do jego chaty, ale możliwe że się uda. Jac: Poczekajcie chwilę, zaraz wracam. Tylko nigdzie nie odchodźcie! – poszedł do recepcji i rozmawiał z pielęgniarką; Po co miałyśmy w ogóle tracić czas, skoro on gawędził z jakąś długonogą brunetką?! – Słuchajcie, udało mi się załatwić pokój dla waszego kolegi, tutaj na miejscu. Drugie piętro, pokój numer sześć, zresztą, zaprowadzę was. Nic: Jak to: pokój? Jac: Normalnie. To pomieszczenia dla pracowników na nocnych dyżurach, gdzie mogą chwilę odpocząć. Czasem rodzina pacjentów może chwilowo rezydować w jednym z nich. * * * W szpitalu przesiedziałam kolejne trzy dwie i pół godziny. Wiedziałam, że to nie miało większego sensu, lecz zwyczajnie nie potrafiłam wyjść. Kim nie chciała z nikim rozmawiać, ale świadomość, że mimo to czekamy i z nią jesteśmy, na pewno ją pocieszała. O dwudziestej trzydzieści przyjechała po nas Titi, a Oscara tym razem zostawiliśmy w szpitalu, natomiast Iris miała dzisiaj ważną wizytę u lekarza. Oczywiście, podczas jazdy, Roza jak zwykle musiała zacząć paplać, wplątując mnie w dość niezręczną sytuację. Roz: Nicola, nie pytałam cię wcześniej, ale gdzie cię zabrał Kastiel? Co żeście robili? Zauważyłam, że jakaś smutna jesteś, co się dzieje? I co ja jej teraz miałam odpowiedzieć? Prawdę, czy kłamstwo? Na dodatek, Viola również skierowała wzrok w mą stronę, a Titi obserwowała mnie w lusterku. Po krótkim namyśle, postanowiłam wyjaśnić tę sprawę, jednak z pewnymi ubarwieniami, bez szczegółów i niektórych faktów. Nic: Byliśmy na basenie. Nie chciał jechać sam, a że byłam pod ręką… Titi: A kostium? Skąd miałaś? – uniosła jedną brew Nic: Hej, czy to jest jakieś przesłuchanie? Dajcie mi spokój, dobra? – broniłam się przed dalszym drążeniem sprawy Roz: Chyba należy zakończyć ten temat. A, właśnie, wiecie, że jutro nie mamy dwóch lekcji, bo babka od matmy… Dalej niezbyt uważnie jej słuchałam, tylko zamknęłam oczy i próbowałam sobie wyobrazić, co robi Lysan… Tfu! Kastiel… * * * Tym razem lekcje poszły gładko. Wszystkie odpowiedzi do zadań z fizyki, geografii, chemii i całej reszty spisałam z Internetu. Dzięki temu już przed dwudziestą trzecią leżałam w łóżku. Jednak nagle poczułam, że najwyższy czas zrobić coś, co już dawno powinnam była zrobić. Podniosłam się, zapaliłam światło i podeszłam do komody. Chwyciłam w dłoń zdjęcie oprawione w ładną drewnianą ramkę. Wpatrzyłam się w postacie widniejące na fotografii. Niespodziewanie, zrobiło mi się smutno i dziwnie ponuro. …: I jak, nauczona do sprawdzianu? – uśmiechnął się tak słodko, że zmiękło mi serce …: Mając tak wyrozumiałego nauczyciela wszystko zrozumiałam. – pogłaskałam go lekko po policzku, kiedy do mnie podszedł …: Widzisz? Fizyka wcale nie jest taka straszna. …: No nie. Dziękuję, misiu. – szepnęłam, wtulając się w niego Staliśmy tak na szkolnym korytarzu przy ścianie, nie zwracając uwagi na gapiów. …: To ja ci dziękuję za miłe towarzystwo. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – szepnął w moje włosy „Uśmiech!” – wrzasnął ktoś nieopodal nas. Odwróciliśmy głowy i ujrzeliśmy Rozalię stojącą z aparatem. Oparłam głowę o tors różnookiego, spełniając żądanie przyjaciółki. Błysk flesza uwiecznił wtedy nas już na zawsze na kliszy, później na papierze. Pamiętam to do dzisiaj, o takich momentach się nie zapomina. Tak, to Rozalia była autorką największej pamiątki. Codziennie wpatrywałam się w owe zdjęcie i… I za każdym razem zastanawiałam się, gdzie on teraz się znajduje. Jednak to koniec. Teraz, to już definitywnie muszę pozbyć się go z serca. Nie z myśli, lecz właśnie z serca. Należy zwolnić, nadal zajęte miejsce, dla Kasa. Nic: Przepraszam cię, ale dłużej nie mogę… Chcę być szczęśliwa i… ty też bądź… - powiedziałam cicho, lecz nie dałam rady się powstrzymać przed wypowiedzeniem jeszcze jednego, ostatniego słowa - …skarbie… Wysunęłam najwyższą szufladę i wrzuciłam do niej ramkę. Ramkę ze zdjęciem, które było mi tak bliskie, a o którym musiałam zapomnieć… Już na zawsze… Dokładnie tydzień później, w piątek, ostatni raz miałam ją zobaczyć. W sądzie, na sali, na ławie oskarżonych. To dzisiaj, już za dwie godziny rozpocznie się rozprawa, na której padnie wyrok dotyczący Amber. Cieszę się, że nareszcie nie będzie uprzykrzała mi życia, ale… Ale zmuszona zostanę do wyjaśnienia wszelkich sytuacji, do których doprowadziła. Po pierwsze – pobicie. Po drugie – zakichane ulotki. Po trzecie – ciągłe dokuczanie, robienie na złość i próby zniszczenia mnie psychicznie. To nie poprawiało humoru, lecz wiele osób wspierało mnie przez kilka ostatnich dni. Titi pouczała, żebym mówiła tylko i wyłącznie prawdę, jej koleżanka, właśnie pani adwokat poradziła w kilku sprawach. Przyjaciółki… One starały się o to, bym wiedziała, że mam w nich wsparcie. Odpychały ode mnie niemiłe myśli, ciągle rozśmieszały. Poza tym, był jeszcze Kastiel. Może to dziwne i niewiarygodne, sama nie mogę uwierzyć, ale on także mi pomagał. Wyciągał mnie nie raz z domu i prowadzał po swoich miejscówkach, zabrał nawet raz do kina – a to bardzo zaskakiwało. Starał się, żebym nie zamartwiała się, a najlepszym na to sposobem były pocałunki… Tak, to prawda. Pomimo, że póki co o miłości do niego nie było mowy, kiedy pieścił me usta swoimi, traciłam zmysły i zdolność logicznego myślenia. Obawiałam się, że powoli staję się pustą panienką, która oddaje się komuś tylko po to, żeby poczuć przyjemność. Wiedziałam, że postawa, którą przedstawiałam, była oględnie i łagodnie mówiąc nieprzyzwoita oraz mało poprawna. Jednak bliskość Kasa ogromnie mi się podobała, a to nie pozwalało na odmienne zachowanie. Czułam się fantastycznie, gdy całował, lecz później nie było już tak wesoło. Spoglądałam w odbicie w lustrze, obwiniając się, że bawię się kosztem innych. Tak, nazywajmy rzeczy po imieniu – bawię się. Zaciskałam wtedy powieki i powtarzałam w myślach, że wcale tak nie jest, próbując oszukać samą siebie. Chyba nie zrobiłam dobrze, że zmieniłam nasze relacje z przyjaźni na partnerstwo. Ale przecież obiecałam sobie, że wreszcie się w nim zakocham! W towarzystwie Titi i Kastiela przeszłam z zimnego podwórka do budynku. „Sąd Rejonowy” – widniało na tabliczce, a ja mimowolnie głośnie przełknęłam ślinę. Denerwowałam się, co było całkiem irracjonalne, lecz nie dałam rady się uspokoić. Może brakowało mi nieco wsparcia przyjaciółek, ale te nie zostały powołane na świadków, tak więc zostały w domu, uściślając – w szkole. Kiedy ciocia poszła do toalety, chwyciłam się za głowę. Z tego wszystkiego nabawiłam się bólu. Kas: Nie przejmuj się tak, nie masz czym. – mruknął mi czule do ucha, oplatając w pasie od tyłu i mocno przyciągając do siebie. Nic: Wiem, wiem. Sama nie rozumiem własnego postępowania. Chłopak odgarnął moje włosy na prawy bok i delikatnie musnął ustami odsłonięty fragment mojej szyi, zaciskając dłonie na mych biodrach. Nic: Kastiel, nie teraz, nie tutaj, proszę cię… - jęknęłam cicho, ponieważ faktycznie na korytarzu nieopodal sali rozpraw kotłowało się trochę ludzi Kas: Oj, kicia… - szepnął, przytulając nas do siebie; Lubiłam, kiedy tak do mnie mówił. On natomiast wiedział, że podoba mi się to określenie, dlatego często go używał, co mnie ogromnie pasowało. Titi: Odczepcie się od siebie w końcu, bo zaraz się rozpoczyna. – rzekła ostro ciocia, jak sądzę zdegustowana naszymi amorami Kas: Spokojnie, najpierw przesłuchają dyrektorkę, wychowawcę, psychologa i starych, dopiero po nich my. Titi: Fakt. Pomimo tego zostaw Nicolę, nie jesteś na dyskotece, gdzie obłapianie dziewczyn jest na miejscu, więc jakbyś mógł się powstrzymać, byłabym wdzięczna. – powiedziała kpiąco, aczkolwiek stanowczo Kas: Dobra, nie mam ochoty na wysłuchiwanie morałów. Idę zapalić. – rzuciwszy to, ruszył ku wyjściu Zgromiłam Titi wzrokiem, pokręciłam wściekle głową i podążyłam za czerwonowłosym. W ciszy usiedliśmy na drewnianej ławce, a chłopak z kieszeni wyjął paczkę papierosów, jednak złapałam go w porę za rękę. Nic: Nie. Będziesz śmierdział tytoniem. Kas: Kuźwa. – warknął – Nie lubi mnie. Nic: Kto? Kas: Twoja ciotka, a kto inny? Nic: Przestań, wcale tak nie jest. Może trochę dziwnie się czuje, że teraz będzie musiała z tobą mną się dzielić, ale przejdzie jej. Titi nie jest zła, wszystkich lubi na swój sposób, a z czasem będzie lepiej. – odrzekłam i chciałam się przysunąć, ale… Kas: A jego to pewnie od razu polubiła, nie? – warknął – Powiedz mi, w czym ja jestem gorszy od tego pieprzonego gnoja?! Zatkało mnie. Dosłownie zatkało. Nie potrafiłam z siebie nic wykrztusić, odebrało mi mowę. Kas: We wszystkim, tak? Nic: Kastiel, nie mów tak. To twój przyjaciel i mój chło… - urwałam nagle, uświadamiając, co właśnie powiedziałam – Nie, nie, to nie o to… Kas: Fantastycznie! Świetnie po prostu! Ty nadal go kochasz! – zerwał się, krzycząc i jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć Nic: Ja się pomyliłam, to nie tak. – chwyciłam mocno jego rękę; Wyrwał ją, jeszcze bardziej się denerwując. Kas: Twój kochany Lysander jest teraz w innym mieście, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd. Lecz jak tak ci na nim zależy, to dalej łudź się, że wróci. A mnie… Zostaw spokoju. Nic: Nie złość się, Kastiel, przecież to ciebie… kocham. – powiedziałam szybko, chcąc rozładować nerwową, strasznie nerwową atmosferę Kas: Co? – opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała, wpatrując się uważnie w moje oczy; W jednej, krótkiej chwili cała złość zdawała się z niego wyparować. I tu pojawiał się znaczący, potężny kłopot. Po co ja to powiedziałam? Nawet w tak paskudnej sytuacji nie powinnam była go okłamywać. Wyznałam mu miłość wbrew prawdzie i upewniłam go w tym, że to właśnie on jest najważniejszy. Dobrze wiem, że rzeczywistość mocno odbiega od mych słów. Lecz co ja miałam teraz poradzić? Przeprosić go i odwołać wcześniejszą deklarację? Jeślibym wybrała tę opcję, to dopiero bym się wkopała. Wybuch jego gniewu, jak podejrzewam, nie wróżyłby nic dobrego, więc postanowiłam nie niszczyć tego, że chłopak nieco się rozchmurzył. Zdecydowałam się na ciągnięcie tej chorej i niesprawiedliwej z mojej strony gry, nie wiedząc, że tym wyborem jeszcze bardziej go zranię. Kas: Naprawdę? Czyli że do niego już nic nie czujesz? – zapytał, a mieniące się podekscytowaniem oczy zdradzały wewnętrzny entuzjazm chłopaka Wahałam się nad odpowiedzią dość długo, a mój rozmówca zaczynał się niecierpliwić i irytować przeciągającą się odpowiedzią. Jednak los po raz kolejny się do mnie uśmiechnął. Usłyszałam, jak ktoś wywołuje moje imię, więc jak na komendę skierowałam twarz w stronę głosu. Titi zbiegała w pośpiechu po schodach, omal się nie wywracając. Titi: No i gdzie ty się podziewasz? Nie wiem co się stało, ale kolejność została zmieniona i zaraz ty wchodzisz na salę. – wysapała Nic: Tak? Dzięki, że mnie zawołałaś. Chodźmy. Kas: Jakbyście nie zauważyły, ja również tutaj jestem. – rzucił z wyrzutem Titi: To nie gadaj, tylko się rusz. – odparła znudzona ciocia, idąc z powrotem do sądu Nic: Przestań się boczyć, widzisz, że trzeba wracać. Patrzył na mnie nadal z niemą pretensją wymalowaną na twarzy, nawet nie drgnąć. Zbliżyłam się do Kastiela, że stykaliśmy się ciałami Dotknęłam jego ramienia, a potem to już cała do niego przywarłam. Przez ostatnie dni, gdy widziałam jak się cieszył, że jesteśmy razem, wyrzuty sumienia zżerały mnie od środka. Obwiniałam się o to, że go krzywdzę, a pomimo tego nic nie robiłam. Pozwalałam, żeby czerwonowłosy utwierdzał w przekonaniu, że jest dla mnie kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem. By snuł plany na przyszłość, by marzył, by sam darzył mnie coraz głębszym uczuciem… „Idiotka! Chrzaniona egoistka! Myślisz tylko o sobie, jakbyś była pępkiem świata!” – krzyczał mi jakiś głos w głowie, który wszelkimi sposobami próbowałam stłumić Teraz było to samo. Płakać mi się chciało przez tę całą sytuację, a sama ją przecież stworzyłam. Z jednej strony tak bardzo pragnęłam szczęścia i naprawdę, naprawdę chciałam go pokochać! On przecież tak się starał… Lecz z drugiej, co, jeżeli ja nigdy się w nim nie zakocham? Jak będzie wyglądać nasze życie za kilkanaście lat? Wspólny dom, ślub, dziecko, a to wszystko… udawane? Nie wytrzymam, ja naprawdę tego nie wytrzymam! Co mam w tej sytuacji zrobić? * * * Sędzina poleciła mi usiąść po skończeniu zeznań. Odetchnęłam, ciesząc się, że już nie będę o nic pytana. Byłoby całkiem dobrze, gdyby nie Amber, która nawet nie próbowała zrobić dobrego wrażenia. Siedziała obok swojego adwokata z kpiącą miną, co rusz posyłając mi wrogie spojrzenia. Wiedziałam jednak, że pod tą maską niewzruszenia tudzież obojętności, kryje się gorycz. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie cieszyłby się z przeprowadzanej właśnie przeciwko niemu rozprawy. Później częściowo się wyłączyłam. Jednym uchem słuchałam co się dzieje, ale myślami odpłynęłam gdzieś daleko. Zarejestrowałam tylko jedną rzecz, która sprawiła, że aż mnie nosiło. Gdy tylko na salę wszedł Kastiel, mina Amber natychmiastowo zmienia wyraz na przymilny, a maślany wzrok przyprawiał o konwulsje. Ona jeszcze pewnie nie słyszała najświeższych wieści, lecz chciałam jej wszystko wyjaśnić. W trakcie narady sędzi i ławy przysięgłych co do wyroku, wzięłam siedzącego obok mnie chłopaka za rękę, tak, by wiedziała, ze o Kastielu może już na dobre zapomnieć. Jej wściekłość była nieopisywalnie wielka, ale na szczęście nie przyszło do tej blond główki wszczęcie awantury. Nadszedł czas kończący całą sprawę sądową, a mianowicie ogłoszenie decyzji. „Amber Griv zostaje uznana za winną zarzucanych jej czynów. Za znieważenie, pobicie ze skutkiem rozstrojenia zdrowia poszkodowanej oraz składanie fałszywych zeznań i próbę skierowania podejrzeń na inną osobę, sąd decyduje się na umieszczenie oskarżonej w zakładzie poprawczym, a także przydziela jej kuratora do czasu osiągnięcia wieku dwudziestu jeden lat.” – dalej nie musiałam słuchać; Popatrzyłam z uśmiechem na Kastiela, który odwzajemnił mój gest. Amber w poprawczaku. To brzmi jak najpiękniejsza muzyka dla moich uszu. Jej rodzice wraz z Natanielem wyglądali na załamanych, lecz to ona sama wydała na siebie wyrok, zachowując się pochopnie i niepoważnie. Powiedziałam Titi, żeby sama wracała do domu, bo ja z Kasem zostajemy w mieście. Znowu czułam palące wnętrzności wyrzuty sumienia, które totalnie zepsuły dobry nastrój po usłyszeniu pani sędziny. Chcąc je zagłuszyć, postanowiłam, że tym razem to ja go gdzieś zabiorę. Całe szczęście, że miałam przy sobie garść drobnych. Na dworze plucha panowała okropna. Śnieg się niemal całkowicie roztopił, wszędzie znajdowały się kałuże, szczególnie błotne i czułam się, jak w jesienny, szary dzień słoty. Jednak to mi nie przeszkadzało. Mając przy sobie taki duży i ciepły, chodzący kaloryfer, do którego właśnie się przytulałam, nie czułam chłodu. Kas: Gdzie mnie tak ciągniesz? Nic: Nie powiem. Kas: Ale ja chcę wiedzieć. Nic: Masz teraz porównanie, jak ja się czuję, kiedy ty mnie gdzieś zabierasz, niczego nie zdradzając. Kas: Powiedz, kicia… - jęknął, ale ja wiedziałam, że zrobił to specjalnie; Tym określeniem całkowicie mnie rozczulał i rozbrajał. Nic: Dobra, trochę ci zdradzę. Postawię ci loda. – powiedziałam; Jednak oboje natychmiast się zatrzymaliśmy, odwracając głowę w swoją stronę. Naraz, w tej samej chwili wybuchliśmy śmiechem po tym, co palnęłam. Zaśmiewając się, kucnęłam i trzymając się za brzuch trwałam w takiej pozycji. Kas: Weź, b-bo zaczynam się bać. Naj-pierw wyskakujesz mi z taką propozycją, a teraz przede mną klę-klękasz. Mówi-łaś serio? – wydukał w przerwach rechotania Na jego słowa jeszcze bardziej się rozchichotałam, omal nie wywracając na bok. Dobrze, że się schylił i mnie podniósł, bo nie wiem ile jeszcze dałabym radę utrzymać równowagę. Czerwonowłosy przycisnął mnie do swojej klatki piersiowej, a ja mocno objęłam go w pasie, co było nie lada wyzwaniem przez grube zimowe kurtki. Dostałam takiej głupawki, że ledwo zdołałam uspokoić, a udało mi się to dopiero po paru minutach. Nic: Co za kompromitacja… - rzekłam, nie mogąc zahamować uśmiechu Kas: Jesteś moją dziewczyną i wiesz, że ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby… Odchyliłam głowę i spojrzałam na jego uniesioną brew. Nic: Zboczuch. Przecież nie o to mi chodziło. Idziemy na lody, ale na takie ciepłe. Uwielbiam je. – zamknęłam oczy, niemal czując błogi posmak w ustach Kas: To się wykosztujesz… - mruknął rozbawiony Nic: Jeśli masz jakieś inne wspaniałe propozycje mając na uwadze budżet w wysokości 6,20 zł, to słucham. – nic nie odparł, dlatego to ja zabrałam głos – No, więc ustalone. Uśmiechnęłam się słodko, a później szybko pocałowałam go w usta. Co jak co, ale humor znów do mnie wrócił i czułam się po prostu fantastycznie. A to w dużym stopniu właśnie jego zasługa. Kastiel odprowadził mnie pod samą bramkę. Nie zaproponowałam mu wejścia do środka, lecz sam chciał się wprosić. Odmówiłam. Wiedziałam, że muszę pogadać z Titi, a później spotkać się z Rozalią, gdy już wróci ze szkoły. Szczera rozmowa z przyjaciółką była mi potrzebna, wręcz konieczna. Otworzywszy drzwi zobaczyłam ciotkę maszerującą przez korytarz do salonu. W jednej chwili rozpoczęłam atakowanie jej, nawet nie zdejmując kurtki i butów. Nic: Musiałaś być taka niemiła dla Kastiela? Wiesz, a nawet jeśli nie, to powinnaś się domyślić, że to mój chłopak. Titi: Też się cieszę, że cię widzę. – rzekła ironicznie – Opowiadałaś mi o nim. To on pocałował cię już pierwszego dnia, a raczej się na ciebie rzucił. To chyba wystarczający powód, żeby nie lubić takiego buraczanego chłopa. Nic: Lepiej zacznij się przyzwyczajać, bo teraz, jak ty to powiedziałaś, ten „buraczany chłop” będzie tutaj częstym gościem. Titi: Nie trawię go, mam takie prawo. Nic: Tak? To przypomnij sobie swojego Shona. Pamiętasz, co mówiłaś, gdy to ja nie chciałam go widzieć? Titi: To dwie zupełnie różne sytuacje. – broniła się „To prawda. Ty ani się z Kasem nie całowałaś, ani nie obmacywałaś…” – przyszło mi do głowy I wtedy pękłam. Wszystkie „brudy” uderzyły we mnie naraz, wytrącając z równowagi. Akcje z Shonem, później zemsta na Amber i definitywna utrata Lysandra. Związek z Kastielem bez obustronnej miłości. Krzywdzenie go… „To dlaczego nie powiesz mu prawdy? Dziewczyno, skończ z nim póki nie jest za późno i istnieje szansa, że biedak się pozbiera!” – wrzeszczał jeden głosik, ale w tym samym momencie krzyczał drugi „Próbuj, postaraj się, żeby się zakochać! To twoja szansa, niedługo się ułoży!” I co ja miałam zrobić? No co…? Titi: Hej, nie płacz… Nicola, co się dzieje? – zapytała troskliwi ciocia podchodząc do mnie i obejmując Faktycznie w moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. Zachowywałam się jak mała dziewczynka, wypłakująca się na ramieniu mamy. Ja byłam jakąś ofiarą losu! Ciągle same nieszczęścia, nie chcę tak żyć… Nic: Titi, proszę, postaraj się go zaakceptować… - szepnęłam, pociągając nosem i wyplątując z objęć Weszłam po schodach i poczłapałam prosto do pokoju, nie zwracając uwagi na zaniepokojoną minę cioci. * * * Zaczynałam się trząść. Miałam na sobie ciepłą, zimową i ponoć nieprzepuszczającą zimno kurtkę, lecz osty wiatr przeszywał mnie na wylot. Na dodatek zaczął padać śnieg. Cholera. Przechodziłam obok Biedronki, a na ogromnym billboardzie widniała sporych rozmiarów ryba z podpisem „Karp wigilijny – 18,99 zł”, obok niej drzewko „Choinka 180 cm – 199,99 zł”. Ja nie chcę Wigilii! Ani świąt! Za równo dwanaście dni dwudziesty czwarty grudnia. Boże Narodzenie… Czas radości i rodzinnego ciepła… Jednak nie u mnie. Najchętniej przeniosłabym się w czasie i nie przeżywała tych przygotowań, prezentów i ubierania choinki… A wszyscy wokoło już niedługo zaczną o tym trąbić – jak na złość. Iris, Rozalia, ciocia i nauczyciele… Przyspieszyłam kroku i za chwilę stałam pod domem przyjaciółki. Bramka była otwarta, dlatego od razu weszłam na posesję i skierowałam się do drzwi frontowych. Mama Rozy powitała mnie szerokim uśmiechem i zaprosiłam do środka. Nakierowana przez kobietę wkroczyłam do pokoju dziewczyny, zapukawszy wcześniej. Nic: Cześć. Roz: O, Nicola, hej! Nie spodziewałam się ciebie. Jak w sądzie? Nic: Wszystko ci opowiem, bo przyszłam, żeby porozmawiać. Masz chwilę? Roz: Nie za bardzo, wiesz… porządkuję ciuchy. I rzeczywiście. Dopiero zauważyłam, że łóżko stojące w kącie tonie w morzu ubrań. To naprawdę nazywał się zakupoholizm! Nic: Nie możesz przerwać i dokończyć później? To dla mnie bardzo ważne. Popatrzyła przez moment z rozżaleniem na stroje, zastanawiając się. Roz: Będę jednocześnie układać i słuchać. Mów. – oznajmiła, biorąc do ręki spódnicę w czarno-białą szachownicę – Nie słyszysz? Opowiadaj! Co z Amber? Nic: Jest w poprawczaku i ma kuratora. – odpowiedziałam szeptem Roz: Naprawdę? Extra! – wykrzyknęła, podbiegając do mnie i ściskając – Co ty… Nie cieszysz się? Nic: Cieszę, oczywiście, że się cieszę. Roz: Wspaniała wiadomość. Wreszcie da ci spokój. Twe życie będzie usłane różami. – zaśmiała się, powracając do wcześniejszej czynności – Jak myślisz, ta sukienka dobrze współgra z moją urodą? – zapytała, przykładając do ciała ciemnofioletowy strój i przeglądając się w lustrze Nic: Tak, dobrze w niej wyglądasz. Rozalio… Mogę cię o coś zapytać? Roz: Wal śmiało. Nic: Wyobraź sobie taką sytuację, że jesteś z Leo, ale go nie kochasz. Twoje serce należy do innego faceta. Jak byś postąpiła? Roz: Ale ja kocham Leosia! Bardzo kocham! W moim życiu nie ma nikogo innego! – zbuntowała się Nic: Chodzi mi tylko o to, co wtedy wybrałabyś. Czysto teoretycznie, rzecz jasna. Ciągnęłabyś związek czy zerwałabyś z nim? Roz: Rozumiem… To grubsza sprawa. Czekaj chwilę… Już wiem! Jesteś z Kastielem ponad tydzień, ale nadal kochasz Lysia. Nie wiesz co dalej i wahasz się, co powinnaś z tym fantem zrobić. Mam rację? Rozszerzyłam oczy i rozchyliłam usta ze zdziwienia. Czy ona ma zdolności telepatyczne?! Nic: Roza… Skąd ty to wiesz?! Roz: Wystarczy skojarzyć fakty, a twoja reakcja wskazuje na to, że wszystko co powiedziałam, to prawda. Nic: Proszę cię, nie zdradź nic Kasowi… Ja nie wiem, co mam robić. Roz: Chodź, usiądziemy. – wskazała głową na dwa fotele stojące obok siebie; Gdy tylko zajęłam miejsce, ta zaczęła – Sytuacja nie jest łatwa. Tym bardziej, jeżeli nie wiadomo nic o Lysandrze, bo nie dał innego znaku życia prócz listu, od czasu zniknięcia. Martwię się o niego i wiesz doskonale, że ja wam, znaczy tobie i Lysiowi życzyłam jak najlepiej, natomiast teraz… Pewnie nie spodziewałabyś się tego po mnie, ale spróbowałabym z Kastielem, oczywiście na twoim miejscu. Chcę, byś była szczęśliwa. Daj sobie czas i postaraj się pokochać Kasa. Tydzień, albo trochę więcej. W tym czasie zdecydujesz ostatecznie. O ile nic z twoimi uczuciami się nie zmieni, zrywasz z nim, ale bardzo delikatnie, z wytłumaczeniem. W przeciwnym razie, jak zacznie się coś dziać, to grzechem będzie ni spróbować. Zrób tak, jak ci mówię. Zrób. Słuchałam jej i obserwowałam jak w transie. Może to dlatego, że rady dziewczyny świetnie na mnie działały. Nic: Dziękuję, Roza. Chciałam tak zrobić, ale wolałam się upewnić. Jesteś najlepsza. – rzekłam z lekkim uśmiechem * * * Byłam w domu i właśnie oglądałam jakiś teleturniej. Rozmarzyłam się, jak to miałam w zwyczaju. Słowa przyjaciółki pocieszały i upewniały w słuszności mojego zachowania. Nagle poczułam wibracje w prawej kieszeni, a zaraz rozległ się dźwięk mojego dzwonka. Numer był nieznany. Mimo to, odebrałam. Nic: Słucham? …: Dzień dobry. Czy dodzwoniłem się do ślicznej, wolnej, rudowłosej dziewczyny o pięknym uśmiechu? Nic: Obawiam się, że tak. – zaśmiałam się – O co chodzi, Jake? Jac: Skąd wiesz, że to ja? Nic: Zawsze i wszędzie poznam twój głos. Co chciałeś? Jac: Obiecałem w szpitalu, że się spotkamy nazajutrz, lecz zawaliłem. Dobra, zapomniałem. Ale chcę odpokutować i zapraszam cię na spacer. Możesz? Nic: Jasne, że tak. Kiedy, gdzie i o której? Jac: Proponuję za godzinę w parku. Chyba, że wolisz jakąś kawiarenkę. Nic: Nie, park wystarczy. Jac: Tak? Więc jesteśmy umówieni. Z daleka dojrzałam jego gęstą czuprynę. Rozmawiał z kimś przez telefon, lecz zauważywszy mnie, rozłączył się. Jac: Witaj. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Nic: Gadałeś z dziewczyną? – podniosłam zabawnie brew – I nie przesadzaj, tydzień temu, w szpitalu, wpadliśmy na siebie. Jac: Chodziło mi o spotkanie wyłącznie prywatne. Nic: No tak, trochę czasu od mojej wizyty w klubie minęło. – uśmiechnęłam się – Właśnie, możesz mi powiedzieć, co to ma znaczyć? Najpierw spotykam cię pracującego jako striptizer, potem widzę cię w szpitalu w fartuchu. – założyłam ręce na piersi, oczekując odzewu Jac: Jestem stażystą, dlatego wypłata nie jest powalająca. Mam własne mieszkanie, więc w weekendy sobie dorabiam. A co, nie nadaję się? – zapytał przekornie, dotykając opuszkami palców mojego przedramienia Nic: Chyba jeszcze nie wyprowadziłam cię z błędu. Kiedy zadzwoniłeś, powiedziałeś, cytuję „wolnej dziewczyny”. A ja jestem zajęta. Jac: Co? Naprawdę? Nic: Tak. Jac: Co to za szczęściarz? Nic: Może kiedyś was sobie przedstawię, może. Uśmiechnęliśmy się, a ja zapominając o bożym świecie, wdałam się w rozmowę. Jake był taki zabawny i dowcipny! Kiedy tylko opowiadał któryś kawał, nie można było zachować powagi. Dowiedziałam się również, że od niedawna ma dziewczynę, którą poznał właśnie w klubie, gdy przyszła na pokaz. Zaczęłam się z niego nabijać, a on udał, że się zdenerwował. Złapał za moje ręce i przygwoździł je do pnia ogromnego drzewa. Jac: Zrobię ci w zamian mydełko, zobaczysz. – zagroził, zaśmiewając się Nic: Nie! Proszę cię, tylko nie to! Od razu się przeziębię! Przepraszam! – krzyczałam, ale w środku rozpierała mnie radość Jac: Więc wepchnę cię w jakąś zaspę. Nic: Gdzie ty tu widzisz jakieś zaspy? Same błoto, tylko odrobina śniegu gdzieniegdzie. – zachichotałam, widząc jego zdegustowaną minę …: A to co? Romanse za moimi plecami? Odwróciłam głowę w bok. No tak, mogłam się spodziewać. Kastiel. Nic: Ty mnie śledzisz? Jac: Kto to? Nic: Ten cały szczęściarz. Mój chłopak, Kastiel. Kas, to Jake, kolega. Kas: Kolega? - podniósł do góry brew Jac: Jake. – podał czerwonowłosemu rękę Kas: Kastiel. Wymienili się uściskami. O dziwo, nie zauważyłam, żeby buntownik był zdenerwowany. Podejrzewałam, ze się wścieknie, lecz stało się coś zupełnie odwrotnego – uśmiechnął się. Kas: Dobrze, że cię spotkałem, bo miałem z tobą pogadać. Mogę cię już zabrać dla siebie? Nic: Po co? Jac: Zostawię was, bo widzę, że to coś poważniejszego. Poza tym, dzisiaj piątek, a ja mam dyżur od dwudziestej. – mrugnął do mnie; Wiedziałam, ze mówi o klubie i mimowolnie się uśmiechnęłam. – Wpadaj, jak chcesz. Nic: Obawiam się, że Kas za nic w świecie mi nie pozwoli. – odrzekłam rozbawiona Jac: Dobra, to spadam. Już tylko dwie godziny. Nic: Pa. Odszedł, a Kastiel objął mnie od tyłu w pasie. Kas: O czym on mówił? Nic: O niczym ważnym. Powiesz mi, dlaczego go dosłownie odgoniłeś? Kas: I tak chciał już iść. – wzruszył ramionami – Dzisiaj idziemy do mnie, żeby uczcić wyrok Amber szmaty. Na całą noc. Nic: Chyba ocipiałeś, jeśli myślisz, że się zgodzę. – prychnęłam Kas: Obiecuję, że w nocy trzymam ręce przy sobie. – zapewnił, lecz ja ciągle nie byłam przekonana, więc wznowił – No chodź, wszystko przygotowałem. Załatwiłem komedię romantyczną, zamówimy pizzę, będzie fajnie. Chcę spędzić z tobą jak najwięcej czasu. Odwróciłam głowę w bok. Nie miałam ochoty na wspólny wieczorek, ale on był taki kochany… Nic: Ostrzegam cię, że jeśli wbrew swoim słowom w nocy coś głupiego, bardzo głupiego, wpadnie ci do głowy, to nie ręczę za siebie. Kas: Nie martw się, nie łamię danego słowa. – wyszczerzył się, a po twarzy przemknął niezidentyfikowany cień Nic: Ten uśmiech nie wróży nic dobrego. – westchnęłam – Dobra, idziemy po moje rzeczy. Kas: Ciotka jest w domu? Nic: Jest. Ale i tak ze mną pójdziesz, muszę zapytać o pozwolenie. Weszliśmy do domu, którego drzwi były otwarte. Usłyszałam głuche i niewyraźne dźwięki uderzanego szkła. Uznałam, że Titi jest w piwnicy i być może przegląda słoiki z konfiturami, które przygotowała latem. Robi pyszne dżemy i powidła, wspominałam o tym? Chłopak krok w krok za mną maszerował na górę. Stanął w progu mojego pokoju, opierając się o futrynę, a ja wyjęłam sporą torbę, do której pakowałam potrzebne rzeczy. Piżama, koszulka i spodnie, przybory toaletowe i kosmetyki oraz małe bibeloty. Gotowe. Kas: Już? Nic: Tak. Wystarczy powiadomić ciocię i możemy iść. Gdy znaleźliśmy się na dole, Titi właśnie wchodziła do korytarza z dwoma słoikami w dłoniach. Titi: Co to za torba? Wybierasz się gdzieś? Nic: Idę do Kastiela. – szepnęłam nieśmiało, bo nagle zrobiło mi się jakoś tak głupio Titi: Na całą noc? Nic: T-tak. – rzekłam, spuszczając głowę w dół i rumieniąc się Titi: Dobrze. Zdziwiona jej reakcją, spojrzałam cioci prosto w oczy. Nic: Tylko tyle? Titi: Żebym się nie zgodziła, i tak byś poszła. Zaoszczędziłam nam jednej kłótni, to chyba dobrze, nie? Poza tym, jesteś pełnoletnia i sama za siebie decydujesz. Pamiętaj tylko, że to ty będziesz ponosić większość konsekwencji, jeśli zrobisz z nim jakąś głupotę. Niemożliwe! Ona myślała, że idę do Kasa i… i że się prześpimy! Nic: Titi, ale… Titi: Nie tłumacz się, Nic. Poprosiłaś mnie dzisiaj o coś i ja tą prośbę spełnię. Baw się dobrze. – puściła mi oczko – Czy w takiej sytuacji mogę zaprosić tu Shona? Nic: Możesz… - westchnęłam Czerwonowłosy przekręcił klucz w zamku i popchnął drzwi do przodu. Zapalił światło, a mi od razu rzuciła się w oczy czystość. W przeciwieństwie do ostatniej wizyty, nawet salon dosłownie lśnił. Mało tego, na komodzie nieopodal telewizora, na parapecie i stole stały świece. Nic: Kas, co to jest? – zerknęłam na niego pytająco Kas: Poczekaj, zaraz je zapalę. – krzyknął z kuchni, a już za chwilę zjawił się z zapalniczką Kiedy wszystkie świece płonęły ogniem, chłopak podszedł do mnie i przytulił czule. Kas: Kocham cię. Nic: Co? – zdziwiłam się Kas: Cicho, nie przerywaj mi takiej chwili, bo już nigdy więcej możesz tego nie usłyszeć. No, więc… Cholera, zapomniałem co miałem powiedzieć. – zaklął Nim się zorientowałam, pocałował mnie, ale delikatnie, zupełnie inaczej, niże zwykle. Kas: Miałem ogromnego farta, że mnie wybrałaś. Dziękuję. – szepnął, po czym wznowił pocałunek Oddawałam mu ten gest, jednocześnie mając ochotę spoliczkować samą siebie przez ten egoizm i głupotę, który we mnie siedziały. Nic: Mieliśmy oglądać film, a nie. Kas: Aż tak ci się to nie podoba? – zapytał z uroczym łobuzerskim uśmiechem, na który pokręciłam z rozbawieniem głową Nie: Włączaj telewizor i DVD, a ja w tym czasie przyniosę nam coś do picia, oczywiście jeśli jesteś w posiadaniu jakiegokolwiek napoju. Kas: Coś powinno się znaleźć. Dobra, zabieram się za film. W kuchni zauważyłam dwie butelki – Pepsi i Fantę. Czy on nie ma czegoś niegazowanego? Z szafki wyjęłam dwie wysokie szklanki, natomiast słomek za nic w świecie nie udało mi się znaleźć. Trudno. Nic: Gotowe? Kas: Ta. – mruknął, pochylając się nad opakowaniem płyty i czytając opis Postawiłam naczynia i napoje na stół, wyrywając mu z rąk pudełko Nic: Skoro wszystko gotowe, to oglądamy. Usiadłam obok Kasa, lecz uznałam, że będzie mi wygodniej, gdy się położę. Dlatego też przekręciłam się na bok i ułożyłam głowę na jego kolanach, twarz kierując w sufit. Nic: Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś aż tak romantyczny. Świece, oglądanie romansu, ty taki kochany i słodki… To na pewno ten sam buntownik, którego poznałam na samym początku? Kas: Widzisz? Już wtedy, gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłem, czułem do ciebie słabość. Jednak spróbuj komuś pisnąć choć słowo, to pożałujesz. – zagroził żartobliwie, bez przerwy się uśmiechając Nic: Ups... A to, że Rozalia wie o wszystkim się zalicza? Kas: Osz ty… Nic: Już cicho, zaczyna się. – przerwałam mu, odwracając się do ekranu, na którym właśnie zakończyły się napisy początkowe i pojawiła się pierwsza scena Bardzo niewyraźnie poczułam coś na szyi. Byłam wpół świadoma, ponieważ jeszcze po części się nie ocknęłam. Dotyk czegoś stawał się coraz intensywniejszy, a to dlatego, że zaczęłam się wybudzać. Uchyliłam jedną powiekę, a potem otworzyłam również drugą. Zamruczałam coś niewyraźnie, przeciągając się. Kas: Moja księżniczka w końcu się wybudziła. – usłyszałam przyjemny szept tuż przy uchu. W dolnej części szyi wyczułam lekką wilgoć i niedługo musiałam się zastanawiać, by dojść, że są to usta. Jego usta. Nic: Kastiel, co ty ro-bisz? – szepnęłam przeciągle, nadal nie będąc w pełni świadoma Nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi, dlatego zdobyłam się zaledwie na przetarcie oczu. Jednak po kolejnych kilku sekundach, kiedy rozpiął pierwszy guzik mojej szarej koszuli, chwyciłam jego rękę, jakby otrzeźwiając. Nic: Pytałam cię o coś. – wychrypiałam – Pamiętasz? „W nocy trzymam ręce przy sobie”. Kas: Właśnie – w nocy. A dwudziestej drugiej jeszcze nie ma, czyli słowa nie złamałem. – uśmiechnął się delikatnie Nic: Rozumiem. Więc po to było to wszystko, tak? Tutaj świece, zaproszenie rzekomo na film, w dodatku na komedię romantyczną, bardzo nastrojowo. Uznałeś, że uda ci się bez problemu mnie wykorzystać, prawda? Titi miała rację, że ostrzegała przed tobą. Dzisiaj przed naszym wyjściem jej insynuacje wydawały mi się grubo przesadzone, widać się myliłam. – prychnęłam, uwalniając się od niego i wstając z sofy – Tylko nie rozumiem, po co te wszystkie starania. Nie łatwiej byłoby wyrwać jakąś pijaną laskę na dyskotece? Ona bez protestów by ci się oddała. – rzuciłam gorzko, idąc ku stojącej w kącie torby Mając już ją w dłoni, zawróciłam się i ruszyłam ku drzwiom, lecz zatrzymał mnie głos. Kas: To wszystko przez to, że się boję. Tak, boję. O to, że ode mnie odejdziesz. Chcę, żebyś była moja. Nic: Tak? I jeślibyś mnie przeleciał, byłabym twoja? Tak jak pies znaczysz swój teren poprzez naszczanie, ty chcesz mnie oznaczyć… czym? Spermą? – zapytałam niedowierzająco Kas: Nie, Boże, nie! Nie pomyślałem, po prostu nie pomyślałem, że nie jesteś gotowa na pierwszy raz. W tym momencie mnie zatkało. On nic nie wiedział, kompletnie. Myślał, że ja nigdy z nikim… I zamiast mu wyjaśnić, opowiedzieć, wolałam się obrażać, kłócić i awanturować, zupełnie bez sensu. Czy naprawdę nie można inaczej? Kas: Nie wiedziałem, że tak zareagujesz, nie chciałem… Nic: Przestań. To moja wina, ale ja nie wiem, co się ze mną ostatnio dzieje. Proszę, nie bądź bardzo zły. Skruszona, podeszłam i z całych sił do niego przywarłam. Kasio tak strasznie zadziwiał… Nie wściekał się przez me głupoty, nie reagował ozięble, lecz z anielską cierpliwością znosił wszystko. Nic: Wiesz, na pizzę już za późno. Chyba pójdziemy spać, co? Kas: Jak chcesz. Słuchaj… Wiedziałam, że zastanawia się, gdzie ma mnie ulokować. Pewnie rozważał salon, biorąc pod uwagę niedawną sprzeczkę. Nic: Z tobą. Kas: Na pewno? Nic: Tak. Kas… Jeszcze raz cię strasznie przepraszam. Pocieszająco pogładził moje ramię, na co się uśmiechnęłam. Kas: Kochana złośnica… Leżałam na ogromnym łóżku już w piżamie, po kąpieli. Przytuliłam poduszkę do piersi i zamknęłam oczy, napawając się zapachem. Nawet kołdra pachniała czerwonowłosym. Taką męską, cudowną woń mogłabym wąchać w nieskończoność. Kas: Co się tak obściskujesz z tą poduszką? Otworzyłam jedno oko i wyszczerzyłam się do niego. Nic: Chodź do mnie. Kas: Tak szybko zmieniłaś front? Odlot! – ucieszył się, podchodząc szybko do łóżka i asekurując mnie a raczej siebie rękami, wskoczył ostrożnie na łóżko, rozkładając się na moim delikatnym przecież ciele Nic: Ej! Kas, co ty wyprawiasz? Złaź ze mnie, ty grubasie! Wiesz, jaki jesteś ciężki? – zaśmiałam się Kas: Grubas? Że niby ja? Absurd. A co, może wolałabyś faceta ważącego tylko pięćdziesiąt kilo? Nic: Zdecydowanie. – przekomarzałam się Kas: Bez silnej, wyrobionej klaty, bez mięśni i bicepsów, bez szerokich ramion, w których tak uwielbiasz się znajdować, tak? Nic: No… Tak. Kas: Jak ty uwielbiasz się droczyć, kicia. Gdybyś naprawdę tego nie chciała, nie byłabyś tu ze mną. Nic: A skąd wiesz, że chcę? Kas: W każdej chwili możesz wyjść. – powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem Zagryzłam dolną wargę, ale nie wyszłam, tylko przywróciłam go na bok i przykryłam nas kołdrą. Miał bardzo ciepłe nogi, a mi jak zawsze było zimno. Splotłam nasze stopy, na co nieznacznie się poruszył. Nic: Dobranoc. Kas: Dobranoc, maleńka. Obudziłam się, gdy chłopak jeszcze twardo spał. Poleżałam kilka minut, żeby przyzwyczaić się do światła dziennego, a później jak najciszej podniosłam się z łóżka. Wspaniale, że dzisiaj sobota, nie dałabym rady iść do szkoły. Nie chcąc go obudzić, ostrożnie przeszłam przez pokój, starając się nie zaczepić o szarobiały dywan. W kuchni postanowiłam zrobić mu śniadanie, jak i oczywiście sobie. Pierwszą myślą była jajecznica, lecz jajek w lodówce brak. W chlebaku szczęśliwie znalazłam chleb tostowy, więc po paru minutach wkładałam kromy do urządzenia. W międzyczasie wygrzebałam z szafki kawę i uznałam, że skoro znajduje się w kuchni, to czasem ją pija. Obok mikrofalówki stał badajże truskawkowy dżem, a w koszyku leżał banan, nawet w całkiem dobrym stanie. Wyjęłam na talerz grzanki i wszystko ułożyłam na tacy. Chwyciłam w rękę bułkę z makiem i przekąsiłam ją przed zaniesieniem posiłku. Na górze usłyszałam cichy szmer, a podchodząc do wejścia zauważyłam, że Kastiel się obudził i przeciera oczy. Zapukałam lekko w drzwi, tak, by zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Odwrócił głowę w bok, a ja posłałam mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać. Nic: Śniadanie do łóżka. Kas: Ty jesteś aniołem, nie kobietą. Nic: Nie przesadzaj. Proszę. – postawiłam mu na kolana tackę z jedzeniem Zaśmiał się cicho, aż się zdziwiłam. Nic: Co? Kas: Fajna niespodzianka, ale tyle żarcia to ja wsuwam w pierwszej fazie. Nic: A ile tych „faz” jest? Kas: W tym wypadku z pięć. Przynieś mi jeszcze tyle takich tac, to może się najem. Nic: A nie mówiłam, że żarłok? Usadowiłam się obok niego, obserwując, jak zjada kolejną kromkę posmarowaną konfiturą. Kas: Co się tak patrzysz? Chcesz? Nic: Nie, dzięki. – odczekałam chwilę, zanim zaczęłam kolejne zdanie – Wiesz, że gdyby nas ktoś teraz zobaczył, to pomyślałby sobie, że jesteśmy młodym małżeństwem, które tuli się do siebie po wspólnej nocy? Kas: Być może. Ale przecież tak nie jest. I nieprędko się to zmieni. – powiedział, lecz w jego głosie wyczułam cierpkość Odwrócił się ode mnie, spuszczając nogi na podłogę i wstając po maksymalnie szybko pochłoniętym posiłkiem. Nic: Kastiel, nie naciskaj. Znowu wezbrały we mnie wyrzuty przez to, co robiłam. Wiedziałam, że „to” nie miało nadejść w bliższej, a nawet nieco dalszej przyszłości. Miłość jest podstawą do podjęcia takiej decyzji, a ja… niszczyłam życie sobie i jemu, przy okazji wykorzystując Kastiela. I nie, wcale się z tym dobrze nie czułam, wbrew przypuszczeniom. Kas: Idę czymś dojeść, bo nadal jestem głodny. Wyszedł. Tak, jakby miał do mnie żal. Słusznie. Rozalia poradziła, żebym spróbowała, lecz najwyraźniej nie wzięła pod uwagę jego uczuć… Kiedy to się wreszcie skończy? Mam dość wiecznego obwiniania samej siebie i tego wyniszczającego poczucia winy, kiedy patrzę na jego roześmianą twarz… Ja także wstałam. Humor zepsuł mi się w jednej chwili, nie miałam ochoty siedzieć w tak napiętej atmosferze. Korzystając z faktu, że czerwonowłosy przebywa w kuchni, szybko się przebrałam i rozczesałam włosy. Użyłam tylko maskary, bo nie miałam ochoty na malowanie się. Najchętniej wpadłabym do domu, rzuciła na łóżko i obejrzała samotnie dobrą komedię zagryzając czekoladą, co na pewno poprawiłoby mój nastrój. Zeszłam na dół i bez słowa poszłam na korytarz, zakładając kurtkę i buty. Kastiel nie zareagował. Jasne… Zaledwie kilka dni razem, a my już obrażamy się jakbyśmy byli ze sobą co najmniej rok. Nie wiem, czy to rzeczywiście ma sens. Nic: Kastiel, wychodzę. Kas: Gdzie? – zapytał zza ściany Nic: Do domu. Na razie. Kas: Cześć. Koniec. Otworzyłam drzwi, chwytając w dłoń zniesioną wcześniej z piętra torbę i przekroczyłam próg. Ta sytuacja jest chora. On ignoruje mnie, ja ignoruję jego. Nie zaproponował, że odprowadzi do domu, żebym zaczekała, nawet nie wstał. Ja nie byłam lepsza, ani nie podeszłam, nie dałam buziaka, na którego z pewnością czekał. Fantastyczny dzień, o ironio. Jeżeli za każdy wspaniały dzień z nim spędzony ma nieść za sobą kolejną dobę nieporozumień, to ja dziękuję za takie coś. Z westchnieniem na ustach przekroczyłam próg mojego domu. Rozebrałam się, powiesiłam kurtkę, a buty postawiłam w rogu. Weszłam do przedpokoju, gdzie klucze zostawiłam na niedużej komodzie i wtedy coś usłyszałam. Zajrzałam do sąsiedniego pokoju, znaczy salonu i zobaczyłam obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Titi siedziała na kanapie z podkulonymi kolanami i toną chusteczek wokoło. Na twarzy jej makijaż kompletnie się rozmazał, a załzawione, czerwone oczy dawały do zrozumienia, że stało się coś złego. Nic: Titi? Dlaczego płaczesz? Co się dzieje? Podeszłam do niej powoli i usiadłam obok, kładąc swoją głowę na jej ramieniu, by czuła moją obecność. Titi: N-ni-c… - jęknęła, wybuchając rozpaczliwym, niemal histerycznym płaczem Nic: Ciii… Spokojnie, spróbuj się trochę opanować. Powiedz pomału, co takiego się stało? Titi, wiesz przecież, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko. No, cicho, nie płacz. – uspokajałam, głaszcząc ją lekko po dłoni Titi: Shon… Przyszedł wczoraj… - znowu się rozpłakała i minęło dobre parę chwil, zanim się wyciszyła – Całą noc, całą… spędziliśmy w-w sypialni… A rano powiedział, że to koniec… Że mnie nie kocha i ż-że zrywa ze mną… Z oczu non stop ciekły jej łzy rozżalenia. Mimo tego, że od dawna pragnęłam, by to się stało, widok załamanej cioci nie dawał możliwości uciechy z tego, czego właśnie się dowiedziałam. Titi: Powiedział, że znalazł sobie inną… Że już dawno mnie zdradził… Kiedy wychodził, rzucił, że po-powinnam zapytać s-ię ciebie, bo coś wie-wiesz. – spojrzała na mnie smutnym wzrokiem, a ja poczułam okropny ucisk w żołądku; Ten wstrętny gad mówił o naszych wcześniejszych pocałunkach, lecz to nie była dosłowna zdrada! Ale… Chwila! „Że znalazł sobie inną” i „powinna zapytać się mnie”? Nie, trzymajcie mnie, on faktycznie mówił o mnie! Nic: Gada bzdury, żeby na odchodnym jeszcze nas ze sobą skłócić. Widzisz, jaki jest podły? „Ty nie jesteś lepsza…” – usłyszałam w głowie Titi: Nie mogę tego znieść. Ja go kocham! – krzyknęła, rzucając poduszką w ścianę Nic: Idź do pokoju i się połóż. Albo nie, pójdź do mojej sypialni, ja w tym czasie wymienię ci pościel po tym chamie, dobra? Nie daj się prosić, krótka drzemka dobrze ci zrobię, zaufaj mi. Titi: Może masz rację. Ale nawet, jeśli to taki idiota, to… Jest dla mnie najważniejszy… - szepnęła, roniąc kolejne kilka łez Pomogłam jej się podnieść, wzięłam pod ramię i zaprowadziłam do mego pokoju. Ułożyłam ją wygodnie na łóżku i już kiedy wychodziłam, zobaczyłam, że natychmiast zasnęła. Uśmiechnęłam się do siebie delikatnie, jednocześnie bardzo współczując Titi. Czas się ruszyć. Nie ma czasu do stracenia, trzeba wymienić poszewki i pomóc cioci w zapomnieniu. Minął kolejny tydzień. Sobota miała zlecieć mi na przesiadywaniu przy Kim. Ostatnio nieczęsto ktoś u niej przebywał z uwagi na to, że nadal nie chciała się z nikim widzieć. Źle się czułam z tym, że zupełnie nic nie mogłam zrobić. To moja przyjaciółka, a traktuje mnie i pozostałych jak obcych sobie ludzi. Poza tym istniał również inny, bardzo poważny problem. Kuzyni dziewczyny, z którymi miała zamieszkać i którzy się na to zgodzili, mieszkali w innym mieście. Oddalona o kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od niej, nie potrafiłabym tego znieść. Jednak nie było innego wyjścia. Jej mama do tej pory leżała w śpiączce i to, czy kiedykolwiek się wybudzi, stanowiło zagadkę. Lekarze nie dawali kobiecie wiele szans, co na pewno dołowało Kim, a wiadomość, że ojciec zginął na miejscu, musiała być przerażająca. Wstałam trochę wcześniej niż zwykle i od razu rozpoczęłam przygotowania do wyjścia. Planowałam zjawić się w szpitalu jeszcze przed dziesiątą, więc musiałam się pośpieszyć. Zmieniając codzienną kolejność, tym razem najpierw rozczesałam włosy i je ułożyłam, później „wymakijażowałam” się, a na koniec zostawiam przebranie się. Przejrzałam szybko moją szafę i udało mi się odszukać koszulkę, którą chciałam. Na czarnym materiale widniał duży napis „I ♥ my Friends”. Może chociaż to uświadomiłoby przyjaciółce, że naprawdę jest dla mnie, dla nas, ogromnie ważna. Dobrałam do bluzki białe rurki, a na dole zaplanowałam założenie ciemnobrązowych kozaków i podobnego koloru kurtki. Wcześniej musiałam jednak zjeść śniadanie. Padło na kanapkę z sałatą i serem na pieczywie typu maca. Na poranny deser umyłam jabłko i schrupałam je w kilka chwil. Poszłam na górę po torbę, a gdy wychodziłam z pokoju, ujrzałam przechodzącą naprzeciwko Titi. Nic: Hej, jak się spało? Titi: Dobrze. Nic: Wszystko w porządku? Titi: Tak. Nic: Na pewno? Titi: Owszem. Przemknęłam do łazienki, zostawiając mnie z mnóstwem pytań, tak jak zawsze ostatnimi dniami. Ciocia wzięła tygodniowy urlop i dopiero od poniedziałku miała rozpocząć pracę, choć to, czy jest już na to gotowa, było niepewne. Po rozstaniu z Shonem chodziła przybita, mało jadła i większość czasu spędzała w pokoju. Zaniedbała się i nigdzie nie wychodziła, a kiedy chciałam z nią pogadać, zbywała mnie. Nasze rzadkie rozmowy ograniczały się w jej przypadku do krótkich i okrężnych odpowiedzi, typu: „tak”, „nie”, „może”, "później”. Rozumiałam ją, bardzo dobrze ją rozumiałam, ale przecież nie mogła wiecznie się tak zamartwiać. Któregoś dnia w tygodniu wpadłam do sypialni kobiety i zażądałam, by wreszcie porozmawiała ze mną jak normalny człowiek, żeby wyrzuciła z siebie wszelki troski. Poskutkowało to tym, że mimo moich oporów wypchnęła mnie z pomieszczenia i zamknęła drzwi na klucz. Nie wiedziałam, jak mam się dalej zachowywać. Nie chciała się zwierzać, natomiast z drugiej strony ciężko mi było z całodobową ciszą między nami. Zaczerpnęłam głęboko powietrza, aby nie denerwować się jej ignorancją i poszłam się ubierać. Wyszłam na zewnątrz, zupełnie zrezygnowana, a przecież miałam jeszcze wysłuchiwać przykrych słów czarnowłosej, ażebym się wynosiła z jej sali. Nie wiem, jak to wytrzymam. * * * Już ze sporej odległości zauważyłam, że na korytarzu przy sali siedzi tylko jedna, całkowicie obca mi kobieta. Zdziwiłam się nieco, że nie widzę Oscara, ale na pewno bardzo się zmęczył i pojechał przespać się i odpocząć. Mimo, że nie przyjeżdżałam tu codziennie, on w stu procentach siedział przy Kim, a właściwie przy pokoju, w którym leżała. Do szkoły także chodził w kratkę, zaczęłam się nawet trochę martwić o jego oceny, ale przecież wagarował z konkretnego powodu, z miłości. Podeszłam do drzwi i na chwilę się zawahałam, ponieważ nie wiedziałam, czy można teraz tam wchodzić. Lekceważąc te myśli, nacisnęłam klamkę. Krótkowłosa w jednej chwili zwróciła głowę w moją stronę. Wyglądała autentycznie jak śmierć, bez krzty chęci do życia na twarzy i chociaż odrobiny blasku w oczach. Nic: Hej. Kim: Czemu tutaj jesteś? Dlaczego weszłaś? Nie chcę was widzieć, was wszystkich, czy to tak trudno zrozumieć? Nic: Nie obchodzi mnie teraz twoje zdanie. Mam zamiar coś ci powiedzieć, więc słuchaj i nie waż się przerywać. – nakazałam stanowczo, podchodząc do łóżka dziewczyny – Roza, Viola, Oscar, Iris, ja, twoi kuzyni, cała reszta się o ciebie martwi. Siedzimy na korytarzu, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję, bez skutku. Twój chłopak spędza w szpitalu nawet po dwadzieścia godzin dziennie, nie doceniasz tego? Popatrzyłam na nią miękko, lecz nie wiedziałam, czy moje słowa wywarły na niej wrażenie. Wydawało mi się, że się zastanawiała, ale zamknęła oczy. Na szczęście tylko na moment, bo kiedy je uniosła, jej oczy błyszczały, pełne łez. Kim: To nie tak, tylko… Nie chcę, żebyście się mną zajmowali, przecież jestem kaleką. Już teraz nie mam nogi, nie pasuję do was. Do normalnych, zdrowych i… Nic: Przestań! – krzyknęłam nie za głośno i szybko usiadłam na krzesło, biorąc w dłonie obie ręce dziewczyny – Kim, ile razy trzeba ci to mówić? Jesteś bardzo ważna, uwierz mi. Przyjaciele są od tego, żeby pomagać nawet w najtrudniejszych chwilach. Na dobre i na złe, pamiętasz? Przez ten czas od kiedy tu leżysz, potwornie się o ciebie martwię. O to, że do nikogo się nie odzywałaś. Kim: Myślałam… Myślałam, że tak będzie lepiej. Nie potrafiłam znieść, że wyglądam tak dziwnie i nie chciałam, żebyście oglądali mnie w takim stanie. Nic: A znasz takie powiedzenie, że od myślenia są inni? – zapytałam, uśmiechając się nieznacznie – Ale to chyba jeszcze nie wszystko, co? Coś cię trapi? Kim, powiedz coś, proszę cię. Nie lekceważ mnie, słyszysz? Kim: Zawieziesz mnie - przymknęła oczy, nabierając powietrza do płuc – do mamy? – wychrypiała cichym i drżącym głosem Nie wiedziałam, co mam jej odpowiedzieć. Czułam się, jakby nagle zabrakło mi tlenu. Nic: Nie wiem… Kim: W kącie stoi wózek, pielęgniarki zawożą mnie na nim do łazienki. Błagam, ja… chcę ją zobaczyć, mam takie prawo. Zrób to, Nicola, proszę. Nic: Możesz opuszczać tę salę? Kim: Nic, przecież tu chodzi o moją matkę, nie rozumiesz?! Te głupie siostry, które się wszystkim zajmują, nie chciały o tym słyszeć, a ja nie wytrzymam, jeśli jej nie odwiedzę. Chcę chociaż popatrzeć, spojrzeć… Nic: Dla ciebie mogę to zrobić, tylko musimy być ostrożne. Najpierw zorientuję się gdzie leży. Zaraz wracam. Wyszłam i od razu rozejrzałam się po korytarzu, nie wiedząc gdzie iść. Przeszłam niemal cały szpital i od przechodzącego lekarza dowiedziałam się, że na szczęście kobieta nie leży na OIOMie. Nakierował mnie w dobrą stronę, a że nie wiedziałam, jak wygląda pacjentka, wróciłam do Kim. Kim: I co? Nic: Doktor powiedział mi mniej więcej, gdzie to jest, ale sama będziesz musiała powiedzieć, który to pokój. Kim: Dobrze. Bardzo ci dziękuję, naprawdę. Wiozłam dziewczynę do jej mamy i tylko dzięki uśmiechnięciu się do nas losowi nie spotkaliśmy na drodze żadnej interesownej pielęgniarki, która zwróciłaby na mnie i Kim uwagę. Nic: Powiedziano mi, że to gdzieś tutaj. Przejadę wzdłuż korytarzem, a ty przypatrz się dobrze pacjentom. Ominęliśmy jeden pokój, lecz drugi okazał się tym pożądanym. Kim: Stój, to tu. Moja mama… Odwróciłam wózek przodem do szyby, o którą oparła dłonie. Wzrok krótkowłosej powędrował na łóżko i panią o kręconych, brązowych włosach. Była podłączona do specjalistycznej aparatury kontrolującej jej funkcje życiowe, jednak zdołałam dostrzec, jak pięknie wygląda. Teraz wiedziałam, po kim Kim odziedziczyła urodę. Kim: Rozumiem, co musiałaś czuć, kiedy rodzice cię opuścili, gdy zmarła ci babcia. Mnie ojciec zginął w wypadku, a ona… nigdy z tego nie wyjdzie. – powiedziałam tak potwornie żałośnie, że mi samej zebrało się na płacz Nic: Nie mów tak. Jeszcze będzie dobrze. Kim: Nie rób mi złudnej nadziei, nie chcę żyć nierealnymi marzeniami. Jeden wyjazd, dzień spędzony z rodzicami, a konsekwencje… tragiczne. To koniec, koniec całej naszej rodziny… Nic: Kim, twoja mama z tego wyjdzie, słyszysz? Ułoży się, wsz… Kim: Odwieź mnie do pokoju. Muszę się położyć i pomyśleć. Chcę być sama. Na początku uradowałam się, kiedy nareszcie się do mnie odezwała. Wspaniale się czułam, że przekonałam ją do rozmowy i wyrzuciła z siebie to, co leżało jej na wątrobie. Później wszystko to zwyczajnie runęło. Serce mi się krajało, gdy słyszałam te słowa: „to koniec, koniec całej naszej rodziny”, ale oczywiście jak zwykle nie mogłam nic zrobić. Pozostawało tylko patrzeć, jak ta cierpi i rozpacza. A fakt, iż kiedyś przeżywałam podobne chwile, co ona, jeszcze bardziej zasmucał. Resztę drogi również poświęciłam na ocenianiu tejże sytuacji. Na początku absolutnie nic nie przychodziło do mojej głowy, jednak potem wpadł mi genialny pomysł. Na samą myśl się uśmiechnęłam i wiedziałam, że wszyscy się na to zgodzą, ażeby pomóc naszej przyjaciółce. Weszłam do domu w nieco lepszym humorze. Jutro pogadam z dziewczynami i chłopakami, bo dziś nigdzie już nie wyjdę. Plan na pozostałą część dnia wyglądał mniej więcej tak, że robię sobie domowe SPA, z maseczkami, odżywkami i długą kąpielą odprężającą. Potrzebuję wyciszenia i odreagowania po ostatnich akcjach, a przecież było tego sporo. Kierowana odgłosami telewizora, wkroczyłam do salonu zaraz po rozebraniu się, a tam czekał mnie kolejny dobijający widok. Ciotka leżała na kanapie w wyciągniętym, starym swetrze, jedząc chipsy z ogromnej paczki i oglądając jakiś tandetny film kostiumowy. Nic: Będziesz do wieczora obżerać się tym świństwem, żeby potem narzekać, że gruba jesteś? A może tak byś się normalnie ubrała i wyszła do miasta, zamiast marnować cały dzień na leniwienie się, co? Titi: Wydaje mi się, że to jest moje życie i sama decyduję, co chcę robić, prawda? Nic: Wiesz, co? Mam już serdecznie dość twojego rozpaczania i takiego użalania się nad życiem. Minął tydzień, a ty ciągle tylko się wylegujesz, zupełnie się zaniedbując. Titi: Nie potrzebuję twoich uwag. – rzekła, po czym wpakowała do buzi całą garść paprykowej chemii – Nie chcę wysłuchiwać jakichś morałów, lepiej idź na górę i zajmij się sobą, zamiast ingerować w czyjeś sprawy. Zacisnęłam mocno usta. Słowa Titi mocno zabolały, szczególnie że do tej pory doskonale się dogadywałyśmy. Nawet w depresji nie powinna była tak ostro się do mnie odzywać. Nic: Jak chcesz. Tylko potem nie proś, jak będziesz chciała się wyżalić, czy cokolwiek innego. – burknęłam, zawracając się na górę Zamknęłam drzwi, ciągle jeszcze gniewając się za „miłe” powitania. Nic: Od początku mówiłam, że będzie przez niego płakać. Ale nie, przecież mnie nie można posłuchać. – mruknęłam do siebie Zapominając o niedawnej scysji, weszłam do łazienki. Nie warto się złościć, tylko psując swój nastrój. Teraz czas na relaksację. I koniec, kropka. * * * W niedzielę obudziłam się dopiero za kwadrans dziesiąta. Wczorajszy wieczór i dwugodzinna kąpiel uspokoiły mnie i ogólnie poprawiły samopoczucie. Od razu ubrałam się w jasny, cieplutki, długi sweter i getry we wzory. Zrobiłam luźnego i trochę niechlujnego warkocza na boku, podpięłam grzywkę kilkoma wsuwkami i bardzo delikatnie podkreśliłam rysy twarzy kosmetykami. Po co miałabym, zresztą, stroić się przed zwykłym spotkaniem ze znajomymi? No chyba, że dla Kastiela. Napisałam sms-y do wszystkich najbliższych znajomych. Armin, Alexy, Rozalia, Iris, Viola. Po Kastiela postanowiłam pójść osobiście, ponieważ tak miałam przynajmniej pewność, że wstawi się na miejsce. Podśpiewując pod nosem skoczną melodię, znalazłam się pod jego domem. Bramka jak zwykle była otwarta, a przecież tłumaczyłam, że tak się nie robi. On jednak myślał, że poradzi sobie z każdym intruzem i że żaden włamywacz nie ma z nim szans. To jedna z największych, na którą nie mogłam wpłynąć - zbyt duża pewność siebie. Kręcąc z bezradności głową, zastukałam w drzwi. Usłyszałam ciche przekleństwo i szybkie kroki. Kas: Czego? A, to ty. Wchodź. Nic: Nie, przyszłam zabrać cię ze sobą. Ubieraj się. Kas: Gdzie? Nic: Do mnie. No, rusz się, bo za pół godziny zbiórka. Kas: Jaka zbiórka? - zaciekawił się, nakładając buty Nic: Nie zadawaj tylu pytań. Bierz kurtkę i ruszamy. Kas: Z tobą nigdy się nie wygra. - westchnął i chwycił klucze * * * Weszliśmy do domu, a ja od razu zerknęłam na zegarek. Jeszcze dwadzieścia minut do czasu, aż wszyscy się zejdą. Akurat na przygotowanie przekąsek i miejsca do debaty. Na samym dnie szuflady koczowała packa M&M'sów. Przesypawszy je do miski, zabrałam się za dostawianie krzeseł do stolika w salonie. Czerwonowłosy zniknął nie wiadomo gdzie, więc byłam skazana na siebie. Nic: Kastiel, ty leniu patentowany! Możesz już wyjść z ukrycia, bo wszystko przygotowałam! Usłyszałam kroki na schodach, a chwilę później chłopak zmaterializował się przed moim obliczem. Nic: Co robiłeś? Kas: Czekałem, aż skończysz. - wyszczerzył się Nic: Normalnie rycerz pomagający damie w potrzebie. - wywróciłam oczami Kas: Z rycerzem się zgadzam, natomiast żadnej damy tutaj nie widzę. Nic: Och, doprawdy? Jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu padałbyś mi do stóp, a teraz co? - uśmiechnęłam się i założyłam ręce na piersi Kas: Czyli chcesz, żebym spełniał każde twe życzenie i traktował jak księżniczkę? Nic: Chcę. - odrzekłam ze śmiechem, dla żartu Kastiel w jednej chwili schylił się i wziął mnie na ręce niczym pannę młodą, w związku z czym pisnęłam. Nie za bardzo wiedziałam, o co mu chodzi. Kas: O pani, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Nic: Najlepiej postaw mnie na ziemię. Kas: Twoje stopy są zbyt wrażliwe, żeby stąpać po podłodze. Będę cię nosił do końca twoich dni. Nic: O nie! - udałam przerażenie - A co, jeśli zechcę skorzystać z toalety? Kas: Pójdę z tobą. - uśmiechnął się zawadiacko Nic: Hola, hola! Ja dziękuję za taki układ. Na krótki moment zapanowało milczenie, które zaraz przerwał cichy szept Kastiela, wpatrzonego w moje oczy. Kas: Kocham cię. Znowu to samo... Te dwa wyrazy powinny sprawiać mi nieopisywalną przyjemność, a przyprawiały o czarne myśli. Dlaczego on musiał to tak często powtarzać...? Nagle do naszych uszu doszedł dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, co przerwało niedogodny moment. W wejściu pojawili się wszyscy ci, których zaprosiłam, z uśmiechami na twarzy na widok mnie i Kasa, z wyjątkiem Armina. Mruknęłam do ucha mojemu "rycerzowi", żeby mnie już postawił, dlatego chwilę później czułam gruzu pod nogami. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez pomruków niezadowolenia. Ir: Napisałaś do nas, więc jesteśmy. Nic: Świetnie. Przejdźcie do salonu. Dziewczyny razem z Alexym usłuchali polecenia, natomiast czarnowłosy i mój chłopak stali w tym samym miejscu, siłując się na spojrzenia. Roz: Chodźcie, nie słyszeliście Nicoli? Po krótkiej chwili Armin jako pierwszy dołączył do naszej grupy, po czym buntownik zrobił to samo. Nic: Siadajcie i częstujcie się, a ja nakreślę sytuację. Viol: A-ale... Coś się stało? Nic: Nie, spokojnie. Chodzi o Kim, lecz z nią też w porządku... tak jakby. Wiecie, ona ciągle powtarza, że do nas nie pasuje, bo jest kaleką. Roz: Co? Jak to "ciągle powtarza"? Nic: Ach, no tak. Byłam wczoraj w szpitalu i udało mi się z nią pogadać. Tak normalnie, jak za starych, dobrych czasów. Z jej słów i nastroju wywnioskowałam, że czuje się samotna, choć nietrudno to stwierdzić. Wracając, pomyślałam sobie, że można wpaść do szpitala razem, całą paczką. Najlepiej w czwartek wieczorem. Ir: Chwila... we czwartek Wigilia... Roz: Wspaniały pomysł! Odwiedzimy Kim w Wigilię, żeby poczuła, że z niż jesteśmy! Nic: Zgadza się. Pomyślałam, że mogłabym zrobić jakieś danie, dodatkowo przyniesiemy jej małą choinkę, zorganizujemy opłatek. Co wy na to? Al: Fantastycznie! Ja jestem na tak! Ar: Jakbyś już zapomniał, święta spędzamy z całą rodziną u dziadków, kołku. Al: Możesz sobie jechać gdzie tylko sobie zażyczysz, ale ja zostaję w mieście. Kim to nasza koleżanka i ja nie mam zamiaru jej rozczarować. Nic: Właśnie o tej najważniejszej kwestii chciałabym porozmawiać. Rozumiem, że możecie mieć już plany, lecz może uda wam się wpaść choćby na kilka minut? Dla Kim każda chwila będzie równać się z akceptacją i nieprzerwaną przyjaźnią. Ir: Ja nigdzie nie wyjeżdżam, więc pogadam ze starszymi i dam znać. Viol: Też skonsultuję się z rodzicami, lecz postaram się, żeby przyjść. Roz: A u mnie nawet jak wymyślą wyjazd, to zostanę, także luzik. Nic: To świetnie. Kasio też przyjdzie, więc nasza grupa załatwiona. Kas: Hę? Kasio? I skąd wiesz, że przyjdę? – zaoponował natychmiast Nic: Lubię tak do ciebie mówić, a poza tym dopilnuję, byś zupełnie przypadkiem nie zapomniał. – odrzekłam z delikatną nutką ironii Kas: Super… - mruknął niechętnie Nic: To nie wszystko. Koniecznie trzeba zawiadomić Oscara. Nie mam jego numeru telefonu, ale raczej nietrudno będzie spotkać go w szpitalu. Ir: Mogę załatwić z nim sprawę i obgadać wszystko. Nic: Doskonale, Iris. W takim razie ja zaliczę Jake’a. Kas: Nie. Rozalia to zrobi, prawda Roza? Nic: A czemu niby nie ja? – zmarszczyłam brwi Kas: Bo taką mam zachciankę. Nic: A ja chcę słonia w butelce. I co? Kas: Jajco. Powiedziałem nie, i koniec kropka. Nie zamierzałam wszczynać awantury w gronie znajomych, ale ta uwaga chłopaka mocno mnie zirytowała. Z jakiej racji miałabym osobiście nie zaprosić Jake’a? Dlatego, że nie podoba mu się, żebym widywała się z innymi chłopakami?! Czy ja mam być jego posłuszną niewolnicą?! Spokój, spokój, spokój. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech. Viol: To ja załatwię choinkę dla Kim. Nic: Super przygotuję coś do zjedzenia i zostanie tylko opłatek. Al: Razem z Arminem się tym zajmiemy. Roz: Idealnie! Ustaliliśmy każdy szczegół, superowo. Cieszę się, że zrobimy jej niespodziankę. * * * Miałam już definitywnie dosyć tego wszystkiego. Cały poniedziałek poświęciłam na przedświąteczne sprzątanie domu. Ogarnęłam wszystkie pomieszczenia, dyszałam ze zmęczenia, a Titi zamiast podnieść się z wyra i mi pomóc, leżała w sypialni na przemian czytając książki i oglądając filmy. Dzisiaj, we wtorek, przygotowałam trzydzieści sztuk pierogów z kapustą i grzybami na kolację wigilijną i odwiedziny w szpitalu, które zamroziłam. Teraz piekłam pierniczki i miałam je udekorować głupimi drażetkami i kremami, a do tego trzeba było jeszcze zrobić barszcz z uszkami i kutię, a dochodziła osiemnasta. Czy nikt nie mógł mi pomóc?! Kastiel, pan wygodnicki, przyjął zaproszenie na czwartkowy późny wieczór po powrocie, lecz nic w tym kierunku nie zrobił, nawet nie skombinował choinki. Nazajutrz musiałam zorganizować drzewko i ozdoby, kupić wszystkim prezenty, zapakować je, oznaczyć, dokończyć przyrządzanie potraw, to jest upiec makowiec. I jak ja mam lubić święta, no jak?! W końcu mogłam odpocząć. Rozłożyłam się na dużej sofie, przykryłam kocem i wsłuchiwałam się w szum wiatru za oknem. Pogoda na Wigilię wspaniale się zapowiadała. Śnieg padał od samego rana, na ziemi leżała już kilkucentymetrowa warstwa puchu. Spora, żywa choinka stała przy ścianie w salonie, jeszcze nieubrana i nieudekorowana, a obok niej sterta nierozpakowanych pudełek z bombkami, łańcuchami i lampkami. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, bo po powrocie od Kim, przed kolacją ubierzemy ją razem z Kastielem. Nie jestem tylko pewna, czy to dobry pomysł. Przecież po tym tygodniu się miałam z nim rozstać, wytłumaczyć mu moje uczucia. Nie kocham go, tego jestem pewna w stu procentach, więc po co łudzę się, że kiedyś to się zmieni? Mam czekać kilka miesięcy, lat, żeby z czystym sercem powiedzieć mu dwa zobowiązujące słowa? To tak strasznie trudne i skomplikowane… Nie chcę go ranić, ale czy jeśli dalej pociągnę ten związek, nie wyjdzie jeszcze gorzej? Fakt, czasem wydaje mi się, że Kas jest najwspanialszym facetem na całej ziemi, lecz wtedy coś się dzieje. Moim oczom ukazuje się zawiedziona twarz Lysandra, która natychmiast przywołuje mnie do rzeczywistości. Tak bardzo żałuję, że doprowadziłam do takiej sytuacji, tak bardzo… Zamknęłam oczy, chcąc odgonić te myśli z głowy. I wtedy znowu coś mi przerwało. Zawsze, gdy tylko postanawiałam odetchnąć, jakieś cholerstwo niszczyło cudowne chwile ciszy. Nic: Zabiję tego, kto stoi za tymi drzwiami, po prostu zabiję. – mruknęłam tuż przy wejściu, przekręcając klucz w zamku; Przybyszem okazał się ten sam posłaniec, który wcześniej przyniósł mi kwiaty. Pos: Witaj. Znów się spotykamy, czyż to nie znak? – zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem Nic: Wątpię. Słucham? Pos: Mam kolejną paczkę dla ciebie, aż staję się zazdrosny. A, jest jeszcze list, w dodatku polecony. Podpisz tu. – wystawił świstek z długopisem w moją stronę, który naturalnie pokwitowałam Nic: Czy możesz mi z łaski swojej powiedzieć w końcu, od kogo są te prezenty? Pos: Nie. Sorry, ale spieszę się. Muszę odwiedzić jeszcze kilka laseczek i mam nadzieję, że będą o niebo milsze niż ty. Nic: W takim razie do widzenia. Zamknęłam drzwi i wpatrzyłam się w otrzymane przesyłki. W turkusowy papier opakowane zostało średniej wielkości pudełeczko, dość ciężkie jak na swój rozmiar. List, jak list. Biała koperta dokładnie zaklejona, z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem. Przeszłam do kuchni i przysiadłam na krześle, biorąc się za rozpakowanie paczuszki. Ostrożnie rozwinęłam pudełeczko i ukazało się mi opakowanie perfum Versace Bright Crystal. Na bocznej ściance doklejono karteczkę, którą oderwałam i rozłożyłam. „Ani kwiaty ani perfumy nie wynagrodzą Twojego cierpienia, ale nie mam odwagi, żeby spojrzeć ci prosto w oczy. Nie wiem, co mnie wtedy podkusiło, co mną kierowało. Przepraszam. Błagam Cię – wybacz mi kiedyś, tylko o tyle proszę.” Odłożyłam skrawek na stół, zakrywając jedną ręką usta. Co to miało znaczyć? Dlaczego osoba, która to wysyła nie podpisze się? Kto mnie przeprasza? Za co? Wzrokiem pobiegłam na leżącą na skraju blatu kopertę. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, nie będąc pewną, czy ją wziąć. Może lepiej niczego nie czytać i dać sobie spokój z tymi liścikami? Nie. Moja ciekawość, wbrew głosowi rozsądku, postanowiła ją podnieść i rozerwać, a później wyjąć list i przeczytać go cicho na głos. „Już nie wytrzymuję. Nie mogę skupić się na niczym. Myślę o Tobie dniami i nocami, w szkole, na spacerze, w łóżku. Przypomina mi się dzień naszego poznania, kiedy zobaczyłem Cię po raz pierwszy. Zakochałem się szaleńczo od pierwszego wejrzenia, a teraz wpadam w obsesję. Gdy jem, gdy czytam, gdy rozmawiam pojawiasz się Ty. Nawet podczas snu ukazujesz się w swojej białej sukience, którą tak uwielbiałem. Wariuję, czuję to doskonale. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze wytrzymam. Czy wytrzymam. Świadomość, że ktoś inny zamiast mnie patrzy w Twoje hipnotyzujące oczy, zupełnie rozstraja. Słoneczko… Wiem, że nie mam prawa tak do Ciebie mówić, lecz nie potrafię się powstrzymać, wybacz. Myślałem, że robię dobrze, myliłem się. Nie powinienem był wyjechać i pozwolić, żebyś o mnie zapomniała. Tak bardzo chciałbym Cię teraz zobaczyć… Lysander Przeczytawszy całość, moje oczy skierowały się na sam początek i zaczęły każde zdanie czytać kolejny raz. I kolejny, i kolejny. Dopiero za czwartym czy piątym, zaczęło do mnie docierać to, co napisał. Podniosłam wzrok na okno i ślepo wpatrzyłam się w dal. Na spadające płatki śniegu, biegające wokół dzieci. Ile to już czasu minęło, odkąd go nie ma? Miesiąc? Oczy zaszkliły mi się od gorzkich, tęsknych łez. Napisał do mnie „słoneczko”… Kocha mnie i ja też go kocham. To czemu sprawy tak się pokomplikowały? Wstałam natychmiast z krzesła i podeszłam do okna chwiejnym krokiem. Zagryzłam wargę tak mocno, że w pewnej chwili miałam ochotę krzyknąć z bólu. Na szafkę, o którą oparłam ręce skapało kilka dużych łez. Nic: Skoro mnie kochasz… Skoro kochasz, to wróć. Wróć do mnie, proszę cię. Nie mogę o tobie zapomnieć, nie chcę zapominać. Przyjedź, przytul mnie tak mocno jak kiedyś. Powiedz wtedy, że już mnie nigdy nie zostawisz i… I że już nie popełnimy więcej żadnej głupoty. Słyszysz? Słyszysz? Wracaj! – krzyknęłam, uderzając pięścią w blat Zgięłam kolana i zsunęłam się na podłogę, płacząc rozpaczliwie. * * * Pozbierałam się dopiero po jakimś czasie. Wstałam powoli i z zapuchniętymi oczami weszłam na górę, z impetem otwierając drzwi do pokoju cioci. Nic: Na osiemnastą mam być u Kim. Robimy jej prawdziwą Wigilię, w zamrażarce są pierogi. Ugotuj je, proszę, bo ja zaraz wychodzę. Będę na siedemnastą, więc masz jeszcze spokojnie trzy godziny. A, właśnie. Razem z Kastielem wrócę przed dwudziestą pierwszą, przygotuj na ten czas stół na kolację. W lodówce jest zupa, kutia, a w szufladzie na dole w pudełko zapakowałam pierniki. Makowca nie zrobiłam, bo padałam z nóg, a resztę tych pierogów też przygotuj. Na razie. Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź czy jakąkolwiek reakcję, pognałam do swojego pokoju. Ze szkatułki wyjęłam moje ostatnie pięćset złotych, które dostałam od Titi na osiemnastkę. Sto odłożyłam z powrotem, na swoje potrzeby, więc czterysta musiało mi wystarczyć na prezenty. Wczorajszy dzień kończyłam dania i posiłki wigilijne i nie starczyło czasu na bieganie po sklepach. Teraz trzeba tylko rozpatrzeć liczbę i oszacować średnią cenę każdego upominku. 1. Rozalia 2. Kim 3. Iris 4. Violetta 5. Titi 6. Alexy 7. Armin 8. Kastiel Muszę zostawić kolejne sto złotych na pozostałe wydatki. Nie mogę zapomnieć o grobie babci. Leży sama w innym mieście, potrzebuję do niej pójść, posprzątać, postawić znicz i kwiaty. Poza tym istnieje jeszcze jeden wydatek, lecz ten zostawię na koniec. Osiem rzeczy, a całkowity na nie budżet wynosi trzysta złotych. Po maksymalnie 37-38 na każdego. Zbiegłam na dół, ubrałam się ciepło i nie patrząc na nic – wyszłam. * * * Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, co wybrać. Idąc do centrum, zastanawiałam się nad wszystkimi możliwymi opcjami, ale nic nie mi nie pasowało. W końcu, przechodząc obok sklepu z drobiazgami, jedna rzecz przykuła moją uwagę. Ogromna półka wypełniona wszelakimi ramkami do zdjęć. Uśmiechnęłam się szatańsko, przypominając sobie o fotografii, gdy to reszta zwaliła mi się na głowę. Tak, ta sama, na którym Kas tulił Alexego, Armin spał z palcem w ustach, a dziewczyny rozłożyły się jedna na drugiej. Zakładając, że uda mi się wykonać siedem kopii, każdy dostanie po egzemplarzu komicznej pamiątki. W takim razie dla Titi kupię książkę, coś z jej ulubionych kryminałów. Tak, to dobry pomysł. Idę wybierać. * * * Ramki były przeróżne. Tym razem postanowiłam uszczęśliwić ich, więc zrezygnowałam z kupienia chłopakom różowych lub z misiami. Powinni być zadowoleni, a przynajmniej tak myślę. Teraz pędziłam na łeb na szyję, żeby jak najprędzej dotrzeć do domu. Fotograf zamykał o siedemnastej, a było w okolicach szesnastej. Na dodatek w domu nie dałam rady znaleźć powyższych zdjęć, przez co szalałam z nerwów. Kiedy nareszcie znalazłam pendrive’a, pędem wybiegłam z domu. * * * Właściciel salonu powiedział, że zdąży z wykonaniem kopii. Za pół godziny miałam się do niego zgłosić, za co serdecznie mu podziękowałam. Migiem znalazłam się z powrotem w mieszkaniu i niemalże od razu zaczęłam się szykować. W pierwszej kolejności przyszykowałam strój. Padło na brązowy zestaw eleganckich spodni i koszuli z satyny, a do tego czarne szpilki i ciężka, czarna biżuteria. Z włosami postąpiłam tak, że je wyprostowałam, a grzywkę i przednie kosmyki pofalowałam. Spryskałam delikatne loki obfitą ilością lakieru i wtedy nadszedł czas na make-up. Na powieki nałożyłam cienie w coraz ciemniejszych odcieniach brązu, a rzęsy wytuszowałam najpierw rozdzielającą, później pogrubiającą, a na koniec wydłużającą maskarą. Policzki wypudrowałam, a na usta nałożyłam warstwę połyskującego błyszczyku. Potem wyposażyłam torebkę w podstawowe rzeczy, a do foliowej reklamówki zapakowałam ramki. Gdy zeszłam na dół, poczułam boski zapach. Zajrzałam do kuchni i ujrzałam Titi wyjmującą pierogi. Nic: Dziękuję. Kobieta odwróciła się w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła się smutno. Titi: Zawiozę cię, tak będzie szybciej. Poza tym nie kupiłam ci jeszcze prezentu. Nic: Titi… Titi: Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Już się prawie pogodziłam z myślą, że Shon mnie zostawił. Z perspektywy czasu rozumiem, że to było bez większego sensu. No, ubieraj się. Nic: Muszę najpierw zajść do fotografa. Daj sobie jeszcze kilkanaście minut na przygotowanie się. Pójdę do Kastiela i odbierzesz nas stamtąd, dobra? Titi: Dobra. * * * Fotograf przekazał mi zdjęcia i mojego pendrive’a. Dodał swoją uwagę, że muszę mieć bardzo ciekawe życie towarzyskie, na co się zaśmiałam. Jeszcze w salonie włożyłam fotki do zakupionych ramek i prezenty były gotowe. Pożegnałam się z mężczyzną i w doskonałym humorze pomaszerowałam do Kasa. Drzwi otworzył mi chłopak w czarnym garniturze wyprasowanym na kant, w lśniących lakierkach i z elegancko ułożonymi włosami, który na mój widok zagwizdał głośno. Nic: A co ja mam powiedzieć o tobie? Kas: Zrobiłem to z własnej woli, więc bądź mi wdzięczna. Nigdy więcej nie założę garniaka. Nic: Wyglądasz tak… męsko. Kas: Co za komplement… Nic: My… O, patrz, Titi już jedzie. Kas: Co? Nic: Zawozi nas do Kim. Chodź. * * * Podziękowałam Titi i razem z chłopakami wysiadłam z auta. Skrupulatnie pilnowałam, żeby moje ręce były zajęte przez cały czas. Bałam się, że jeśli weźmie moją dłoń w swoją, będę miała ochotę się zabić. Czułam się jak ostatnia idiotka, oszukując go, lecz powiedzenia mu prawdy bardzo utrudniał mi fakt, że jestem tchórzem. Kastiel zachowywał się dzisiaj tak szarmancko, że każda inna dziewczyna by go wyściskała. Kazał oddać sobie dość ciężką torbę z jedzeniem, dodatkowo przechwycił reklamówkę ze zdjęciami i nawet, jeżeli domyślał się co jest w środku, ani razu do niej nie zajrzał. Skończona, kompletna kretynka! Ze też zachciało mi się takich głupich gierek! Kas: Do której będziemy tutaj siedzieć? Nic: Powiedziałam ciotce, że wrócimy przed dziewiątą, zrobi na nasze przyjście kolacje, ale trzeba też będzie ubrać choinkę. – mruknęłam pod nosem Kas: Jeszcze jej nie ubrałyście? Nic: A myślisz, że przez te przygotowania, w których byłam osamotniona, miałam na to czas? Kas: Eh… Weszliśmy do szpitala i zostawiając Kastiela przy wejściu, poszłam do sali szpitalnej. W środku było już wiele osób. Nic: Hej, już jesteśmy. Chodźcie do bufetu, mam wigilijne pierogi. – promiennie się uśmiechnęłam Roz: Wow, jak ty cudownie wyglądasz! Kim: No, zaczepiście się prezentujesz. Nie to, co ja. Powyciągana piżama, na dodatek pielęgniarki nie pozwoliły mi się przebrać… Ir: Nie narzekaj, pomyśl sobie, że zawsze mogłoby być gorzej. Kim: To mnie pocieszyłaś… Nic: Nie ględźcie, tylko się ruszcie, bo torba termiczna w końcu przestanie spełniać swoje zadanie. Osc: Idźcie. Zaraz do was dołączymy. – rzekł chłopak, biorąc swoją dziewczynę za rękę Ucieszyłam się w duchu, że przyjaciółka jednak wyszła z dołka. A to, że z Oscarem dobrze jej się układało, wróżyło tylko powrót do formy czarnowłosej. Przeszliśmy do bufetu, odprowadzani spojrzeniami ciekawskich pacjentów, zgarniając po drodze Kastiela. Na jednym z większych stolików w rogu zajęliśmy krzesła, rozkładając plastikowe talerzyki, które na szczęście załatwiła Titi. Dużą misę z daniem postawiłam na środku i zaczekaliśmy na dwie brakujące osoby. Kiedy już mielimy zacząć jeść, przerwał nam Jake. Jac: A gdzie opłatek? Podnieśliśmy spojrzenia, które skierowały się na Armina i Alexego. W końcu to właśnie oni mieli załatwić ten ważny element. Al: Bo… Kurczę! Zapomnieliśmy! Armin, czemu ty mi nie przypomniałeś? Ar: Ja? Ja?! Przecież to ty się zobowiązałeś, żeby nie nawalić, trzeba było to sobie zapisać, mam ważniejsze rzeczy, niż rozmyślanie o twoim opłatku. Al: Ciekawe, co to za „ważne rzeczy”? Playstation, Xbox, czy twoje gry komputerowe? Viol: Chłopaki, nie kłóćcie się. Kas: Właśnie. Przyjmijmy, że to wina Armina i koniec. Ar: Czemu niby moja? – warknął, unosząc się z krzesła i opierając dłońmi o stół Nic: Ej, uspokójcie się! I tak nic nie poradzimy, trzeba poradzić bez opłatka. Kim: Wszyscy złożą sobie życzenia bez tego. Osc: Dokładnie tak. Nie ma sensu oskarżać siebie nawzajem. Kolejne dziesięć minut minęło nam na życzeniach i bieganiem od jednego do drugiego. Próbowaliśmy nie zrobić wielkiego hałasu, ale jak sądzę średnio nam się to udało. Nic: Właśnie, o mało nie zapomniałam, jeszcze prezenty! Roz: O taaaak! Ja też wam coś mam! I tak zaczęła się kolejna fala biegania do każdego, żeby dać podarek. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani, a moje zdjęcia w ramkach rozśmieszyły i ucieszyły wszystkich. Zaśmiewaliśmy się z tamtej sytuacji jak wariaci, ale nic dziwnego. W pewnym momencie zrobiło mi się głupio, bo przecież nie kupiłam nic Jake’owi i Oscarowi! Jak ja mogłam o nich zapomnieć?! Spaliłam się ze wstydu, lecz przeprosiłam ich za tę wpadkę, bo faktycznie głupio wyszło. Tym bardziej, że dostałam od jednego zestaw granatowych kolczyków, a od drugiego pudełko czekoladek. Kolejne rzeczy, które dostałam to: rękawiczki z frędzlami od Armina i wariacka czapka uchatka od Alexego, książka od Violi, bransoletka od Iris. Kim nie miała możliwości zakupu prezentów, a Kastiel… kupił mi grającego, dziecięcego renifera dla zgrywy… Rozbawiło mnie to, mimo wszystko. Po zjedzeniu włożyłam naczynie do foliowej torebki i razem z resztą wróciliśmy na salę, gdzie stała jeszcze nieudekorowana sztuczna choinka. Kim: Ja wieszam te żółte, błyszczące! – krzyknęła radośnie Ir: A ja zajmę się tymi łańcuchami i… Roz: Nie ma mowy! Lampki wieszam ja! Dziewczyny dopadły drzewka i rzuciły się na dwa kartony, grzebiąc w nich w poszukiwaniu upragnionych ozdób. Nic: Niemal jak dzikusy. – zaśmiałam się, wraz z pozostałymi osobami Roz: Cicho, teraz potrzebujemy spokoju, żeby się skupić i idealnie wszystko powiesić. Ar: Rozalia prawie jak dziecko… Kas: Tak jak i ty. – mruknął złośliwie, uśmiechając się przekornie Ar: Przysięgam, że zaraz puszczą mi nerwy i nie będę się opanowywać, więc radzę ci się już zamknąć. – syknął w odwecie czarnowłosy Al: Weźcie przestańcie ciągle skakać sobie do gardeł, bo to już nudne się robi. To prawda. Gołym okiem dostrzegało się, że obaj niezbyt się lubili. Kastiel za każdym razem dogryzał Arminowi i wywiązywała się z tego denerwująca wymiana zdań. Osc: Która godzina? – zapytał, lecz łatwe do odgadnięcia było to, że chciał w niezbyt pomysłowy sposób zmienić temat i załagodzić atmosferę Viol: Za dwadzieścia pięć siódma. Jac: Tak szybko? Ja o dwudziestej trzydzieści muszę spadać, mało czasu zostało. Nic: Z Kasem też za godzinę się zwijamy, trzeba trochę przyspieszyć tempo. Z uwagą i radością wsłuchiwałam się w to, co mówi czarnowłosa. Tym razem wręcz kipiała optymizmem, który zaczął udzielać się mnie. Uśmiechała się, wspominając stare czasy i wybryki, które wraz z Iris wyprawiała w dzieciństwie. Aż przyjemnie się słuchało dźwięcznego śmiechu przyjaciółki, a już po chwili wszyscy wdaliśmy się w dyskusję, próbując uciszyć siebie nawzajem. Pielęgniarka dwa razy zwracała nam uwagę, grożąc, że wyrzuci nas, mimo dzisiejszej Wigilii. Lecz jak mogliśmy jej posłuchać, skoro ciągle ktoś opowiadał jakiś dobry kawał? * * * Jac: Dobra, ludzie, na mnie nadszedł już czas. Dzięki za kolację i świetne towarzystwo, przynajmniej nie musiałem sam spędzać wieczoru. Nic: A co, to już wpół do dziewiątej? O matko, jak szybko zleciało! Kastiel, zbieraj się. Kas: Tylko mi nie mów, że wracamy na piechotę. Nic: Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiemy. Zadzwonię do ciotki. Kiedy już pożegnaliśmy się z przyjaciółmi i powiedziałam Kim parę słów na ucho, spełniłam wcześniejszą zapowiedź. Wybrałam numer Titi i zapytałam, czy po nas przyjedzie. Zgodziła się. Nic: Zaraz będzie, wychodzi już z domu. Jake, ciebie też zawieziemy, podaj tylko adres. Zauważyłam, że zerka on na krótki moment na Kasa, którego mina jak na zawołanie zmieniła się w groźną. Jac: Nie, dzięki. Mieszkam niedaleko, więc nie ma żadnego problemu. Zresztą moje towarzystwo nie przypada niektórym do gustu. Poradzę sobie. Cześć, do zobaczenia. Pomachał tylko, odwrócił się i odszedł, znikając w ciemności. Nic: Cześć… Jezu, czemu ty jesteś taki nieprzyjemny? Co ci zrobił i Jake, i Armin, i wszyscy inni chłopacy, z którymi chcę się zobaczyć? Kas: A jak myślisz? Nic: Nie wiem, nie mam zdolności telepatycznych, wbrew twoim przypuszczeniom. Kas: Chcę mieć cię dla siebie, jasne? Nic: Nie, nie jasne. Nie jestem jakąś marionetką, żebyś mógł robić ze mną, co tylko ci się zamarzy. Kas: Za to jesteś moją dziewczyną. Powtarzam – moją. Prychnęłam, niedowierzając do końca w to, co przed chwilą usłyszałam. Nic: Nie wydaje mi się. Kas: Co? – zmarszczył czoło, chwytając za mój nadgarstek Nic: A to, że zmieniłeś się. Nie wiem, czy to chora zazdrość, czy może coś innego. Nie byłeś taki, Kastiel. Zasypywałeś mnie komplementami, nawet dzisiaj zachowywałeś się szarmancko. Teraz jesteś jak tyran. Może zamkniesz mnie jeszcze w klatce, żeby nikt nie mógł mnie widywać? Kas: Po prostu mi na tobie zależy, nie rozumiesz? Boję się, że ktoś mi cię odbierze, w każdym widzę konkurenta. Kocham cię, Nicola, kocham. Rzekł to z taką uległością, cały jego głos emanował miłością… Zmienił nastawienie z sekundy na sekundę, powtarzając to, czego tak bardzo nie chciałam słyszeć. W ten piękny dzień, w Wigilię, deklarował wierność, a ja… A ja w końcu pękłam. Nie mogłam dalej udawać. Nadszedł czas… Nic: Nie kocham cię. – wymamrotałam, z ciekawością obserwując czubki swoich butów Czerwonowłosy milczał przez chwilę, jakby przetrawiał tę informację. Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie i te kilka sekund wydały mi się wiecznością. Kas: O czym ty mówisz? – wydukał tylko Nic: Ja… Przepraszam. Kas: Za co? Za co przepraszasz? Nicola, co ty wygadujesz? – chwycił mnie za ramię i szarpnął za nie lekko Nic: Chciałam dać ci szansę… Myślałam, że po jakimś czasie coś do ciebie poczuję. Myliłam się. Kastiel… Ja nigdy o nim nie zapomniałam… Nie odważyłam się spojrzeć mu w oczy, bo wiedziałam, że wtedy pęknie mi serce. Czułam się podle i nie wiedziałam, co mam dalej zrobić. Uciec, przytulić go, stać dalej w tym samym miejscu? Kas: Żartujesz, tak? Powiedz, że żartujesz! – podniósł głos, czekając na moją reakcję – Nie wierzę... Ty mówisz prawdę… Ale przecież stwierdziłaś, że kochasz! Co ty wyprawiasz? Nic: Musiałam to wtedy powiedzieć! Nie chciałam, żebyś odchodził! Uwielbiam twoje towarzystwo i… Kas: Zniknij. Zniknij z mojego życia, ty… Ty… Widzisz? Nawet nie mogę bezpośrednio nazwać cię suką. Niby piękna, mądra i sprawiedliwa, a zwodzi wszystkich facetów po kolei. Nic: Co ty mówisz? – zapytałam rozpaczliwie, bliska już płaczu; Tak bardzo było mi smutno, że go zraniłam! Kas: Najpierw Shon, potem Lysander, teraz ja. Dałem się nabrać, to pewnie dla ciebie dobrze, no nie? Nic: Nie! Przysięgam, że nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić! Kas: Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co wygadujesz? Nieświadomie mnie wykorzystywałaś? Jesteś śmieszna. Nic: Kastiel, proszę, nie denerwuj się. Daj mi to wyjaśnić. Kas: Nie chcę cię słyszeć, ani widzieć. Nie dzwoń, nie przychodź, nie przepraszaj. Chyba najlepiej by było, żebyś nigdy nie przyjechała do tego miasta. Pełno w nim takich jak ty, nie potrzeba nam kolejnej wyrachowanej panienki. Nic: Nie mów tak… Kas: Żegnam. Nic: Chciałam ci powiedzieć wcześniej, lecz obawiałam się… Zdążył już zrobić kilka kroków w przeciwną stronę, odwrócony do mnie plecami. Na moment się zatrzymał. Miałam nadzieję, że wybaczy, pocieszy mnie. Pokiwał przecząco głową i nie oglądając się za mną, ruszył dalej. Nic: Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem… Nie zostawiaj mnie… - szepnęłam cicho, roniąc coraz więcej łez; Łez rozpaczy, żalu i smutku. Przez moją głupotę wszystko między nami się popsułam, dosłownie wszystko. * * * Titi przeraziła się, gdy zobaczyła mnie taką zapłakaną. Oznajmiłam jej, że ma o nic nie pytać. Chciałam tylko znaleźć się w domu i powiesić się. To pewnie byłoby dobre rozwiązanie. Najlepsze. W całkowitej ciszy zjadłam tę kolację, bo przecież inaczej jedzenie by się zmarnowało. Ciocia przełamała się i po tej depresji zaangażowała się w przygotowania, musiałam to docenić. Zostało też ubranie choinki, ale na to zdecydowanie nie miałam ochoty. Powiedziałam, żeby zrobiła to sama. Poczłapałam na górę, rzuciłam torbę na łóżko i wyjęłam z szafy piżamę. Potrzebna mi była ciepła kąpiel, to wszystko czego w tamtym momencie pragnęłam. Zanurzając się w wodzie, myślałam o tym, co dzisiaj powiedziałam Kastielowi. Może niepotrzebnie wyznałam mu, że go nie kocham? Jednak ile mogłabym tak dalej ciągnąć? Wszelkie wybory wydawały się teraz beznadziejne i nieodpowiednie. Wkopałam się. Wkopałam się po uszy. Jednak było w tej sytuacji coś, co mnie pocieszało. Mianowicie to, że byłam już na dnie, więc gorzej być już nie mogło. * * * Ułożyłam się w łóżku, wcześniej gasząc światło. Z głuchym westchnieniem wyłączyłam lampkę, nakrywając się kołdrą. Ciągle mnie to dręczyło. Czułam się podle i myślałam, że to koniec wszystkiego. Nie podejrzewałam jednak, że wkrótce moje życie zacznie się zmieniać. Na lepsze. * * * Obudziłam się całkiem wcześnie, dochodziła siódma. Przeciągnęłam się mocno i od razu chwyciłam do ręki leżący na etażerce telefon. Co z tego, że nie chciał mnie więcej widzieć? Ja musiałam, musiałam mu to jakoś wytłumaczyć! Kas: Hallo? – usłyszałam zaspany, niewyraźny głos Nic: Kastiel, mówi Nicola. Kas: Do cholery jasnej, po co ty jeszcze do mnie wydzwaniasz? – warknął Nic: Spotkajmy się w parku za godzinę. Proszę cię. Kas: Spadaj. Rozłączył się. Tak po prostu mnie zignorował… Zadzwoniłam jeszcze raz, nic to nie dało – wyłączył telefon. Rzuciłam komórkę z furią na poduszkę, a potem uderzyłam pięścią w ścianę. * * * Nie dałam za wygraną. Mimo tego, że sama sprowokowałam tę sytuację, robiłam wszystko, by go zobaczyć. Żeby porozmawiał, wysłuchał. Szłam teraz do domu czerwonowłosego i już tylko kila kroków dzieliło mnie od celu podróży. Stojąc pod bramką, od razu nacisnęłam klamkę. Otwarte. Zapukałam do drzwi, otworzył. Kas: Coś ci wczoraj powiedziałem. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Nic: Chodź ze mną na spacer. Na chwilę, daj mi dziesięć minut na wyjaśnienie. Kas: Nie. Nic: Będę tu stać do czasu, aż nie pójdziesz. Kas: Teraz masz czelność jeszcze szantażować po tym, co zrobiłaś? – uniósł się Nic: Proszę… Zacisnął mocno usta, lecz widziałam też, że mięknie i niedługo się zgodzi. Kas: Pójdziemy do ciebie. Zostawiłem tam koszulkę, tą samą, o której mówiłaś mi wcześniej. I pamiętaj, idę z tobą tylko po to, by ją zabrać. Narzucił na siebie ciepłą kurtkę, nałożył buty i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi. Trzymał między nami znaczną odległość, około dwóch metrów, co okropnie zabolało. Kastiel był moim przyjacielem, nie mogłam znieść, że jest taki oschły. Nic: Napraw… Kas: Zamknij się. Nic: Posłuchaj mnie chociaż! Kas: Z-a-m-k-n-i-j s-i-ę. – przeliterował wyraźnie Nic: Kas… Kas: Nie mów tak do mnie. Dla ciebie od teraz jestem Kastiel Cower. Nie zwracaj się do mnie w żaden inny sposób. Ani Kas, ani jakiś Kasio. Odwróciłam wzrok w drugą stronę, zaciskając mocno wargi, by powstrzymać łzy. Byliśmy niedaleko domu, a ja nadal niczego nie wytłumaczyłam. Wiedziałam, że muszę zareagować, tylko że nie wiedziałam jak. Nic: Stój! – zdobyłam się wreszcie na jakiś ruch i szarpnęłam mocno za jego przedramię, a że szliśmy „dość” szybko, straciliśmy równowagę; Dobrze, że chłopak asekurował się rękoma, w związku z czym złagodził swój upadek. I mój także, bowiem wylądowałam na nim, leżąc niefortunnie w kałuży błota. Że też nie mogliśmy wpaść w jakąś zaspę, a jedną jedyną plamę roztopionego puchu wymieszanego z ziemią! Popatrzyłam miękko w jego oczy, z nadzieją, że teraz porozmawiamy. Bardzo się myliłam. Zostałam zepchnięta wprost w brązową maź, brudząc włosy, ubranie i całe ciało. Czerwonowłosy podniósł się z ziemi i ze złością popatrzył w mą stronę. Widziałam, że się wściekł. Kas: Zadowolona z siebie jesteś? – syknął, próbując choć trochę się wyczyścić Nic: Nie planowałam tego, każdemu mogło się przytrafić! Nie gniewaj się… Umyjesz się u mnie, Kastiel… Kastiel… Nie obrażaj się na mnie, bo teraz jest mi przykro. Kas: Tobie jest przykro? Tobie?! Podnoś się lepiej i rusz tyłek. Nie mam zamiaru stać tu w nieskończoność. Ludzie, którzy z niezrozumiałego powodu chodzili po podwórzu zamiast świętować z rodziną, posyłali mi i Kastielowi litościwe spojrzenia, które tylko prowokowały chłopaka. Wiedziałam, rozumiałam, że czuje się oszukany, ale mógł być nieco łagodniejszy… Doszliśmy do mieszkania w przeciągu niespełna dwóch minut. Na podjeździe nie widziałam auta, dlatego odetchnęłam. Titi nie ma w domu, całe szczęście. Przynajmniej nie będzie świadkiem naszej kłótni. Nic: Ty skorzystaj z tej na dole, ja pójdę do siebie. Chciałam już wskoczyć na piętro, gdy… Kas: Nie nałożę tych ubrań, bo są brudne. Przynieś mi koszulkę i… Nie wierzę, że to mówię, znajdź mi jakieś swoje dresy. Nie poczekał aż coś odpowiem, po prostu poszedł do łazienki. Z paskudnym nastrojem podreptałam na górę i przeszłam do toalety. Dla Kastiela przyszykuję ciuchy później, gdy sama już się umyję. Prysznic zajął mi piętnaście minut. Dokładnie umyłam włosy, aż uznałam, że są dostatecznie czyste. Owinąwszy się ręcznikiem, wróciłam do pokoju z zamiarem założenia koszuli i spódnicy. Kiedy zostało mi odzianie tylko góry, usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Kogo o tej porze niesie? Jest dopiero przed dziesiątą, a przecież sprawa z Kastielem… Narzuciłam na siebie ubranie i zapinając guziki zbiegłam do korytarza. Podeszłam do drzwi, odgarniając z czoła mokre jeszcze włosy. Otworzyłam, dopinając jeszcze trzy ostatnie guziki i wsuwając koszulę do spódnicy. Podniosłam wzrok na przybysza. Zamarłam… Serce w jednej chwili zabiło mi zdecydowanie mocniej, a zaskoczenie zaowocowało tym, że jęknęłam. To, że się go nie spodziewałam, było zdecydowanie zbyt łagodnie powiedziane! Nic: L-Lysa… Z roztargnienia nie potrafiłam nawet wymówić jednego słowa, jego imienia, które przecież wymawiałam tak często. Patrzył na mnie z delikatnym uśmiechem, a ja poczułam, jakby oślepiało mnie światło niebios. Bo on, ten który stał teraz przede mną, był moim bogiem! Wpatrzeni w swoje oczy w nieco przerażającej już ciszy, usłyszeliśmy skrzypnięcie. Odwróciłam głowę do tyłu i zobaczyłam… Kastiela przewiązanego w pasie z ręcznikiem, z ociekającymi wodą włosami i ramionami… Kas: Gdzie moje ubrania? – zapytał, jeszcze nie lokalizując białowłosego – Lysander? A co ty tutaj robisz? Popatrzyłam znów na różnookiego. I to był błąd. Po chwili milczenia, odezwał się. Lys: Faktycznie, chyba nie powinno mnie tu być… Widzę, że wam w czymś przeszkodziłem. Wybaczcie mi i… Jego oczy, zielone i złote, wyrażały nieopisywalnie wielkie rozczarowanie. Tak strasznie się poczułam… On wrócił! Przyjechał po tak drugim czasie, przyszedł do mnie! A zastał tu Kastiela. W tak dwuznacznej, okropnej sytuacji. Na pewno pomyślał, że… Że my, w tej łazience, razem… Łzy zebrały się w moich oczach. Pomimo tej beznadziejnej sytuacji, przepełniało mnie szczęście. I to właśnie łzy radości. Mogłam go zobaczyć… Wreszcie, w końcu stał naprzeciwko i to wcale nie było moje głupie wyobrażenie! Lys: Zostawię was… - rzekł z takim przejęciem, że chwyciłam się wieszaka stojącego obok; Czułam, że się zawiódł, po tym łamiącym się głosie każdy by to zrozumiał. Zawrócił się i ruszył do wyjścia. Nie potrafiłam zareagować, zrobić czegokolwiek, żeby go zatrzymać. Moje nogi niemal dosłownie skamieniały. Obejrzałam się tylko na Kastiela, który był lekko roztargniony, a później znowu wpatrzyłam się w oddalające się plecy, zbliżające się do furtki. Zamknęłam oczy, a kiedy je otworzyłam, krzyknęłam tylko: Nic: Lysander! Lysander! Lysander!!! Od Autora: Jeśli przeczytałaś to opowiadanie, bardzo proszę, komentuj. Podziel się swoją opinią ewentualnie uwagami na temat mojej historii, a będę bardzo wdzięczna. ;D Dzięki temu wiem, co powinnam zmienić, czy poprawić. Tak poza tym, zapraszam również na mojego bloga: http://nie-wszystko-jest-takie.blogspot.com/ - właśnie ta opowieść :D Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Nowe Życie" by PoProstuJa? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Romans